Reality is not a Fairytale
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: Don't you wish your life was like a fairytale? Perfect and with a guranteed 'Happily ever After? But fairytales are fictional and your life is set in reality meaning it will never be perfect. WILL END UP TROYPAY, RYELLA, CHAYLOR AND Minor JELSI
1. Trailer

A/N: Hey guys this is a trailer for a new story I thought of, it will probably be a while until I get the first chapter or so up but don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other story, I just haven't had any time for it lately. Hope you guys like my idea so far and just to warn you this is the FIRST trailer I've ever made! x

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

**(BOLD: VOICEOVER) (**_ITALICS: ACTIONS) (_NORMAL:SPEAKING)

**Isn't it funny how you think you have the perfect life?  
**_  
Flashes to the Chad and Taylor smiling and holding hands  
Flashes to Troy and Gabriella on a date  
Flashes to Sharpay and Ryan performing  
Flashes to Kelsi, then Jason, then Zeke, then Martha all smiling_

**And you feel like nothing could ever change that?**

_Shows Troy giving Gabriella a present  
_"I hope you like it Gabriella"  
"I'm sure I will!"  
_Shows the wildcats minus Sharpay laughing together and having fun_

**But this is real life, not a fairytale...**

_Flashes to Gabriella yelling at Troy  
Flashes to Sharpay walking slowly in the rain with a frown on her face  
Flashes to Ryan ripping up a picture  
Flashes to Taylor pouring her drink over Chad_

**And just when life is getting good, your fairytale falls apart in front of your eyes...**

"When the hell are you going to grow up!?"  
"Everything always has to be about you doesn't it?!"  
"You haven't changed one bit, and you're turning into a person I don't want to be with!"  
"I can't believe you... you jerk!"  
Honey... I have some bad news..."  
"You're just an attention craving bitch, what makes you so special?"

**What happens then?**

_Flashes to Gabriella staring into space whilst thinking  
Flashes to Troy laying with his hands behind his head on his bed  
Flashes to Sharpay writing in a notebook  
Flashes to Ryan sitting outside  
Flashes to Taylor in the library reading a thick book  
__Flashes to Chad sitting alone in a cafe_

**Will new doors open?**

_Flashes to Gabriella helping Ryan study  
Flashes to Troy sitting beside Sharpay in the rain on a bench  
Flashes to Zeke helping Taylor cook  
Flashes to Chad having his picture taken_

**Or will everything go back to the way it was, as if nothing changed?**

_Flashes to Troy and Gabriella hugging whilst Sharpay is spying on them from around the corner  
Flashes to Sharpay and Ryan at Lava Springs practising on the stage  
Flashes to Kelsi working on a song late at night  
Flashes to Chad and Taylor on the phone to each other  
Flashes to each cliques lunch table_

**Find out in Reality is not a fairytale**_l_

_Flashes to Sharpay crying  
Flashes to Taylor glancing at scissors  
Flashes to Troy laughing nervously  
Flashes to Gabriella doing her mountain-high pile of homework  
Flashes to Ryan straightening his hat  
Flashes to Chad yelling something to someone out his window before slamming it shut  
Flashes to Kelsi writing a letter, looking sad  
Flashes to Zeke before the food he was cooking sets on fire  
Flashes to Martha grabbing onto her ankle after she falls_

"I can't believe this happened! How could you have let it happen? Idiot!"  
"Didn't you ever think your life was like a fairytale? Like it had a happy ending?"  
"Come on, there's a definite difference between reality and 'happy ever afters'. Fairytales are for kids, and life is never perfect!"  
"All I want is a life I deserve, not this nightmare! Is that so wrong to want?!"

"Looks like you and I can both be proved wrong,"  
"I'm first in line for my happy ending when they become real which will be in my dreams!"

* * *

A/N: There we have the trailer, I hope this will make you want to read on when I upload the chapters, but like I said the first chapter won't be up for a while! Please review as it would be much appreciated !

Lucylicious xxx


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is the first chapter and I'm on half term this week but I don't know how long it'll be before the next chapter... I tend to be a very SLOW updater but I hope you enjoy this chapter so I won't keep babbling on lol ;P**** but its my birthday in about 3 wks though :P- you think I might be lucky enough to be given the rights to High School Musical? **.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly :(**

* * *

It was a bright morning in Albuquerque with the sun shining on Tuesday February 12th to be exact.  
Students were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch, and a group were huddled around one table talking between themselves about random things

Every since the "breaking free" fiasco during Junior year, everyone had taken a leaf out of Troy and Gabriella's book and spoke to people outside their own cliques- it had made them feel more comfortable and that there was less pressure on them to only socialise with their own group because otherwise you might have been considered a 'traitor' to them.

Troy and Gabriella were eating with their new friends, Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielson, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, and Martha.  
"Valentines Day is in two days and I still need to get a card for mine!" Martha piped up, starting a whole new conversation topic.  
"Aw! Who are you sending yours too?" Ryan asked with a wink which was replied with Martha tapping her nose to signal she wasn't saying.  
"Well Chad said he's organised a surprise for me! He's so romantic, I can't wait but luckily enough it's only a couple of days away! Taylor squealed in excitement before giving Chad a peck on the lips. "Speaking of valentines, what has Troy got planned for Miss. Montez?" She continued. Troy just looked down to the table and mumbled "Something," as Gabriella blushed.  
"Troy and I don't really know what we're going to do as I've never really felt the need to celebrate Valentines Day because I think that it's just a day that's used to get money off people who want to impress people, but me and Troy don't need to impress each other to prove our feelings." Gabriella informed them whilst Troy just nodded along like he agreed to everything she said.  
"Come on! You two have been together for about a year, you need to do something to celebrate your anniversary, or since that has been celebrated something to celebrate your second Valentines day together!" Taylor argued, but before anyone could reply the cafeteria doors burst open with a BANG!

Sharpay threw open the red double doors which led to the cafeteria and marched in with her pink _Prada_ heels. She had always loved the attention and at school this was no different, her entrance always got most of the student body to focus on her. She walked passed various tables and was stopped in her path by her brother calling for her.  
"Hey Shar, come sit with the gang!"  
Sharpay only let Ryan call her 'Shar', only her friends were allowed to call her that- her real friends that were close to her. She looked at her balcony seat to see only a few people from the Drama Club there, it wasn't that she didn't want to sit with Ryan, it was just she liked her view from there and she ALWAYS sat there and she also didn't like the others despite her open crush on Troy. "I don't want to sit there, I want to sit in MY seat and if you want to sit with me the only place I will sit is MY seat," She whined.  
"Come on, it's only for one lunch Shar, Please?" Troy interrupted before Ryan could agree. Troy was pretty sure he could get Sharpay to sit here if her brother couldn't. He flashed Sharpay his dazzling smile which he knew many girls couldn't refuse.  
"Nope, the only way to get me to sit with you is if you sat in my seat that overlooks the cafeteria. I deserve only the best and I think that seat is the best," She shot back before flashing her 'Hollywood smile' and saw no one was going to move. "Well it looks like none of you are coming so Toodles!" She gave them a small wave before walking on.

Ten minutes later and the Wildcats had found themselves being dragged by Ryan and Zeke towards Sharpay's table despite Chad and Martha's clear protests.  
"Uh what are you doing here at my table?" Sharpay dumbly asked  
"You said this was the only way to get you to eat with us... so we took up your offer- remember?" Ryan asked as he sat next to her.  
"I didn't expect you all too actually come and sit next to me!"  
"This is gonna be great," Chad said sarcastically to no-one in particular.

**_-- (After School) --_**

Sharpay found herself being dragged to Starbucks with the rest of the wildcats. Kelsi and Jason were in the corner speaking to each other about either basketball or Kelsi's ideas for the next musical most likely. Taylor was speaking to Gabriella who was on one side of her and Chad was adding his thoughts every now and again whilst Troy was at the counter ordering their drinks. Martha was listening to Zeke babbling on about his recipes whilst Sharpay herself pretended she was interested every now and again when she was really bored, and Ryan... Well he was having a second conversation with Gabriella. _'This is a complete waste of my time. Ryan isn't speaking to me, like none of these people are close to me in any way and Troy, well Montez is all over him so I can't even speak or look in his direction.' _She thought.  
Troy made his way over to the table with the drinks; he had to make a few journeys due to the amount of hands he had compared to the amount of people that were there. Everyone continued chatting and also drinking, still barely acknowledging Sharpay's presence. "Right I'm going; this has been a total waste of my time. Ryan, unless you come now you'll have to find your own way back!" She barked as she got up and gathered up her things. "Tootles!" was the last thing they heard her speak before she walked out of Starbucks, swaying her hips side-to-side slightly.

At around six in the evening Troy got up and motioned for Gabriella to do the same thing. "I think we'd better be going, we have somewhere else to be so sorry!" He told the rest of the people there, Gabriella just mumbled her apologies and started putting on her coat.  
"That means they're either going to 'do the dirty' or go on a date," Chad informed the others with a smug look on his face, everyone just giggled and continued chatting with one another until eight o'clock.

**_-- (At the Date) --_**

Troy and Gabriella were seated at a restaurant in a booth talking quietly, their food was on the way.  
  
"Umm Gabs, I know what you said about Valentines Day, but don't you think that we should do even a little something. Just get each other gifts- simple ones or just do something small together? To me it just wouldn't feel right if we didn't," He told his girlfriend, this question had been on his mind for ages and he just had to tell her what had been bothering him.  
"Nonsense Troy baby! I know how you feel, and I have been thinking it over and I agree we should do maybe do a little something, I agree with the gift idea and maybe we could do something after school on Valentines day as we both don't have any other prior engagements. I meant what I said at school though, we don't need to prove our love to each other and our first Valentines Day is out the way- that's the one that really counts and we've already celebrated it, so it doesn't seem as necessary to celebrate this one." Gabriella simply replied back with a small smile added at the end.  
After that they just ate in silence, secretly thanking that the other had brought that topic up as they had secretly already brought the other one something.  
"I love you Troy," Gabriella quietly said as she reached for his hand.  
"I love you too," Troy replied giving her hand a small squeeze.

**_--(At the Evan's Mansion)--_**

Ryan quietly unlocked the door, though there wasn't really any need to as mother and father were away until the 16th February, they had gone away together for Valentines Day which Sharpay and Ryan had thought was very sweet.  
"Shar, I'm home! Kelsi gave me a lift," He softly called up the stairs.  
"I'm just in the music room Ry! I've been practising for our performance for daddy's birthday next Tuesday on the 19th. I suggest you get your ass in here to practise, I want everything to be perfect!" She called back.  
Ryan rolled his eyes _'She's a right daddy's girl, I love her though and wouldn't changer her.'_  
That was how things had always been, Sharpay had been a daddy's girl because he caved into everything and Ryan was a momma's boy as she showered him in attention when she felt his sister had too much of it so he didn't feel left out.  
He made his way through the bottom floor until he found Sharpay reading through the lyrics and unconsciously playing a small tune on the piano, she looked up when she saw and heard his footsteps. "It's about time you got here! I love you and all but I want this to be prefect, can you imagine the look on daddy's face when he sees this!"  
"-And mother's. She has no idea what we're doing, she only knows that we have requested for some time to show him something at the dinner. Oh and I love ya too sis," Ryan interrupted.  
"Yeah I know, but it will be daddy's birthday! I think they think that we're rehearsing for our auditions for the play in Albuquerque where there will be scouts and record producers!"  
"Speaking of that, you've heard my song, but what about yours? The school musical auditions won't be for at least three months because Kelsi is still composing it so when those auditions are done on Friday we'll have to think of a different excuse or go somewhere else as we don't want them to over hear us,"  
"I want my song to be a surprise but I can guarantee that what I've chosen will convince the judges that I am destined to be a star! Also I have thought of that, we'll simply practise at school and say that you can never start practising too early- done!" Sharpay explained as she gazed to the ceiling before coming back to reality, "And they'll realise you're meant to be a star as well, of course silly! We'll have the spring, or as the time will be summer musical to audition for and we're sure to get the leads I can feel it and my instincts/ feelings have never been wrong! I love life at the moment, it seems so perfect!" She squealed before giggling and clapping her hands together enthusiastically.  
"Come on sis, I know you've never been wrong but just think for a moment. What if you're wrong huh? I'm sure you're not but let's just focus on this birthday piece right now," Ryan said to her, and soon enough they continued working on their dad's birthday surprise, singing their hearts out and choreographing moves to the music.

Life really did seem perfect for everyone at that moment in time...

* * *

**A/N: I know the beginning is very good but I've finished working on the second chapter and as soon as I've written the third, the second chapter will be up, also things will slowly start to fall apart next chapter or the chapter after that. Please review to tell me what you think, the more reviews, the quicker I will try and get the next chapter up. I might put my other story on hiatus because I've got writers block for it and am much more interested with this story  
Remember to click the little blue button in the corner please! I'll love you forever if you do :)**

Lucylicious xxx


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey it's me again, back with another chapter! I'm on half term which is why I'm a little quick with the updates, that and because my friends are a little busy. Anyway, enough with my little babbling and on with the story!**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything which is depressing. I've still put it on my birthday list- wishful thinking ay! ;)

It was now officially February 14th, otherwise known as Valentines Day (A/N: Sorry about the skip from the 12th to the 14thguys!) many couples were excited for this day**, **except some of the singletons who weren't sending a card or celebrating it with someone special.

The halls of East High were covered in pink and red hearts with cards taped to the front of some of the lockers and heart shaped balloons scattered all over the place, and to get really into the spirit of things there was even a desk where students could write anonymous valentine notes which would get handed out throughout the course of the day.

Chad had greeted Taylor with a kiss and told her she wasn't getting anything until after school. Troy and Gabriella were talking at Gabriella's locker; they had given each other a card so far that either had a big teddy bear on the front saying 'I love you' or something with millions of hearts on.

_'Stupid couples! I'm the one who deserves to have someone to cuddle with and spend valentines day with, although Zeke would do that if I really wanted to but we're just really good friends and I think that he's realizing that which is good.' _Sharpay thought to herself as she walked down the hall to her hot pink locker which had been painted especially with Ryan by her side.

The rest of they day went pretty much the same, people 'aww-ing' over their cards or couples spending more time cuddling each other as well as giving each other small kisses. Sharpay had gotten three anonymous valentines, Troy had gotten quite a few and the others only got one, or at the most two.

Jason had whisked Kelsi away straight after school had ended and dropped her off home to get ready for their romantic dinner at a restaurant before going on to a recital by one of Kelsi's favourite composers of the modern period and in return Kelsi had gotten Jason a basketball with signatures from his favourite team through her second cousin who was engaged to one of the players.  
Chad and Taylor had gone their own ways before meeting up at Chad's house, no doubt for the surprise he had planned and it was there it was decided, they would be swapping gifts.  
Gabriella and Troy on the other hand, where just going to go to the cinema before going on a small walk.

After school Sharpay and Ryan were practising their dads birthday surprise which they had chosen to perform 'what I've been looking for' as their parents had been away whilst they had practised that song for their winter musical auditions, 'Go the distance' which Ryan was the perform on his own and Sharpay was going to perform 'Last Christmas' because it was one of her daddy's favourite songs.  
This was how they were spending their Valentines Day, as well as throwing in practise for their audition tomorrow but Ryan still did not know Sharpay's song, but whatever it was, he was sure it 

would blow the judges away.  
Later in the evening they took a break and watched 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, before following it with 'Hairspray' then a taped performance of 'Wicked!' Whilst they worked their way through a tub of raspberry ripple ice-cream secretly wishing that next year they would actually have someone to share this day with.

(Troy and Gabriella's evening)

Troy had taken Gabriella to go see 'Nim's Island' as it was the only film on that looked appealing when they got the tickets and they had both agreed on... In the end. (A/N: I have seen that film! So funny: P) Gabriella had snuggled into Troy's shoulder as he rested his arm around her and almost fell asleep. Afterwards they went for a stroll near the river going through Albuquerque holding hands, they came to an unoccupied bench which was near a street lamp and illuminated the sky which made the few stars in the sky stand out.  
"I think we should give each other the gifts now, I have a ton of homework to get done for Friday, well tomorrow and no doubt I'll get some tomorrow to complete over the weekend!" Gabriella spoke. Troy just smiled at her before turning his head away as he reached for her gift and rolled his eyes _'It's valentines Day and all she can think about is homework, she always used to do it but recently its been "homework this, homework that" nearly all the time! It's starting to really annoy me!' _He thought to himself. When he turned back to Gabriella he saw she had a long box in her hand which held the wrapping paper together with a neat little red ribbon on the top, Troy's present was about an A4 size. '_I can't wait to see what he got me this year, knowing him he'll have got me something really romantic! I hope he likes mine! I remember last year he got me a heart shaped locket with the engraving "always and forever" on the back. Life is just so... so... perfect!" _Gabriella thought to herself as she looked up at the stars before swapping gifts.  
Troy carefully opened his box and saw a gold watch with his initials engraved into the back, he stared in awe at it. "I thought that we were only getting each other simple gifts babe?" He asked.  
"I know, but I thought about it and decided that because last year you went all out so I should this year. That's understandable isn't it?" She replied sweetly.  
"I hope you like my gift Gabby," Troy closed his eyes. "It's not much; I would have gotten something else if I'd have known you'd get me this watch but it does mean something if you look closely."  
"I'm sure I will Troy! I love you and material possessions don't matter to me, I've already told u that so it's about time you start believing it!" Gabby enthusiastically informed him before opening the messily wrapped gift, but her smile faded when she saw what was inside. Right in front of her was a pale green plastic microphone (her fave colour) and a picture of them from their first valentines day.  
"You weren't kidding when you said 'not much' it's just a microphone with a picture I already have!"  
"Listen Gabs, I thought we weren't going all out on-on the-"Troy began.  
"Save it Troy, I like it honestly... Although I thought even for our second Valentines I deserved a little more than a piece of plastic and a scrumpled up paper photo. I mean I GOT YOU A SOLID GOLD WATCH FOR ... FOR... FOR FUCKS SAKE! AND ALL YOU GIVE ME IS A PIECE OF PLASTIC AND A PIECE OF PAPER!" She screamed at him, fighting back tears, she had been sure he would have done something small for her if he only got her this, she knew Troy Bolton and he always did romantic stuff!  
"Listen Gabby, you mean more to me, I was going to get you something else but Chad said that I had better listen to you! It does mean more if you just-"He continued before he got cut off.  


"If I just what Troy? Give you time to get me another gift to measure up to mine I don't think so! I was all excited for today and I get this gift! I would have even been happy with the traditional flowers and chocolates or a teddy but NO I get a piece of plastic!" She bit back  
"You never let me finish! It does mean more-"He got cut off once more  
"Like what huh? Like you got a matching blue one in a set so we're 'microphone buddies' or something stupid like that. Taylors going to be going on about Chad's surprise and I have a piece of plastic to compare to it! Listen Troy, I should be getting back home, I have a lot of homework to do," She interrupted yet again.  
"HOMEWORK, HOMEWORK, HOMEWORK THAT'S IT 24/7 WITH YOU EVEN ON VALETNINES DAY! This was supposed to be special but you always have to seem smart and on top of things and organised that you don't even realise that your life isn't even like that though you try and make it to be! Everything has to your way as well like 'oh no we don't need to prove to each other our feelings through gifts' but you've just proved that we do because from this I've learnt that not one special thing will never satisfy miss Gabriella Montez unless it looks good!" He shot back; she was having a go at him without hearing him out!  
"It is because I want to do well and get a good job and that makes no acceptations! You should know what I want Troy but apparently we don't know each other like I thought we did. It's basketball 24/7 with you! I arrange my schedule to fit yours so don't say I don't do anything!" She argued with tears appearing in her eyes.  
He stopped for a minute, smelling her breath, "Gabriella, is that... is that alcohol I can smell on your breath?"  
Gabriella's face paled and her expression said it all, "No...," Troy gave her a look. "Baby, of course I haven't I'm not that sort of gal! You know that!" Gabriella tried to convince him, she saw it wasn't working. "Ok maybe I had a little bit, but that's because my mom's new boyfriend Kyle had brought some and I was feeling stressed I'd heard them speak about how it makes you loose your inhibitions and makes you forget your worries, and I just wanted some to go away. It tasted good I accidently ended up drinking half the bottle- it was only a small bottle I swear!" She whined  
"Gabriella! Yow know what alcohol can do to people! Who cares if it was only for something small, it could mount to a huge problem! I'll take you home; you clearly need some help home considering the hissy fit you just threw as I know the sober Gabriella, the one I have feelings for would never have thrown a HUGE hissy fit like this drunk one!" He argued.  
"I think I'll walk home, it's only a 15 minute walk and I don't want to see you right now because I obviously don't matter as much to you as you do to me and you're accusing me of being an alcoholic and because of that I don't want to see you right now, I thought you knew me" She softly said before walking off.  
_'Great, just great, this day has been wrecked because she is so stubborn and won't let me show her that the microphone actually means something special, oh and she was little bit drunk!" _He smacked himself in the forehead before running back to his house.

(Chad and Taylor's Evening)

Chad had picked up Taylor from her house and brought her to his house, his older brother was in L.A at the moment and his dad had gone to visit his parents as he was aware of Chad's plans for Taylor and told his son he wouldn't be back until eleven or so.  
Chad parked his car in the driveway and opened Taylor's door for her before leading her inside the 

house.  
Right in front of her when Chad took his hands off her eyes, was a small table in the his garden with plates and cutlery set out, a yellow rose on the table (Taylor's favourite colour rose) and candles set out, on their swinging bench was the words 'I LOVE YOU TAYLOR!" with a heart beside it.  
"Oh My God Chad! This is so romantic I love it! My gift is nothing compared to this! I love you too!" Taylor and Chad sat down and ate the meal Chad had cooked which was a pasta dish with strawberries and cream for dessert. Taylor's gift for Chad was tickets for a basketball match between his two favourite teams and promised to take him wherever he wanted because this dinner was just... amazing.  
Time passed by quickly and Chad had to drop Taylor home before giving her a long, passionate kiss.  
"Thanks for everything you're such a romantic at heart babe. I love you so much!" Taylor said with adoration shining through her eyes.  
"I love you too Tay! See you tomorrow!" Chad called to her as she blew him a kiss before walking inside.

--

Kelsi and Jason had a good evening as well, although Jason had taken a nap during the recital he had taken Kelsi too which she wasn't best pleased with and then Gabriella had phoned all upset about her evening with Troy and Kelsi had been talking for at least half an hour before managing to get Gabriella to shut up nicely because when Kelsi mentioned about her night Gabriella just started moaning again.

Although some people had had a great valentines even if they weren't with someone, for others it hadn't gone as they had wanted it to and because of this, some people's plan of a happily ever after was getting just a little further and further out of reach...

**A/N: I know that yet again this chapter was a suckish but at least it's slowly started to fall apart for some people coughTroy and Gabriellacough. Next chapter I promise more will fall apart. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, if you agree say, if u have any ideas please say, or if you just want to say hi or tell me you perhaps like it, please hit the little button in the bottom left corner to reviews.  
Thanks,  
LucyLicious xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Me again, thanks for reviewing the last chapter- only a short author's note this time because I know you guys wana read the story right?**

Disclaimer: I owe nothing... same sad story

The next day at school Troy wasn't looking forward to meeting Gabriella after what had happened last night, but he told himself he had to as he needed to talk to her about something, but before he could continue his train of thought any further the Evans twins had made their entrance and the students automatically parted for them- almost like they were trained animals. Sharpay passed Troy's locker and 'accidently' bumped into him.  
"Oh hi Troy!" The one and only Sharpay Evans squealed.  
"Uh hi to you too," He replied out of politeness. He was one of the wildcats that didn't mind her that much as over the summer he had gotten closer to her, even if she did try and get him for herself by bribing him with opportunities and by doing other things.  
"I take it you know about the drama club meeting after school? If not now you do because I'm here. Gosh this makes me wonder what most of the members would do without me, how would they know when surprise meetings would be? They wouldn't, but luckily Miss. Darbus has me!" She babbled on. She was actually a pretty cool girl once she let you get a little close, despite her massive confidence which I guess you had to have if you wanted to make it big, all these qualities made Sharpay... Sharpay and she looked pretty cute when she was thinking- '_Whoa did I actually just think that?'_Troy thought.  
"Thanks for the heads up I'll let Gabriella know, thanks. As for the drama club... lets just say I don't think there's many other people who would be as dedicated as you," He replied in the nicest way possible, Sharpay made him laugh with her little 'self discoveries' and some of the other things she came out with. Although he did notice that at the mention of Gabriella her face fell a little bit.  
"Oh thanks Troy! One less person to find you're a life saver! Ryan and I have already let Miss. Darbus know we won't be there though as we actually have an audition, Toodles!" She replied with a wink before reaching her locker and putting her coat away.  
"Yeah, see ya!" He called after her. She really did make him laugh sometimes with how over-dramatic she could also be.

Troy had managed to avoid talking to Gabriella so far, but it was lunch now and he knew he couldn't avoid her for much longer.  
"Troy!" A voice called from behind him making him jump, he slowly turned around and was met with Gabriella's cheery face. "Listen I know last night wasn't exactly how we were both expecting our second Valentines Day as a couple to go. I wanted to apologise about everything, I loved your gift I really do, I was just stressed and it was the alcohol speaking and I guess a gold watch was going a bit over-board. Also about the alcohol, it was just mom's been going off with Kyle more and more and it's like she wants to leave me behind, I should be happy for her but she's only been with him for three months and I don't want to see her get hurt and I've been put under a lot of pressure from extra homework, trying to fit you in and decathlon matches coming up. I understand now that it was wrong and alcohol doesn't make everything better, please forgive me?"  
Troy's face immediately softened after her explanation, he knew she could be a very emotional girl, "Listen don't worry Gabs, we'll forget it and I'll get you another gift ok?"  
"No! Troy honestly I love the microphone and picture there's no need to buy me another one! I'm 

happy with whatever you give me; I was talking nonsense yesterday, like I said we don't need to prove our feelings to one another through gifts!" She insisted with a shy smile on his face as she gave Troy a small kiss.  
"It's fine, everyone makes mistakes I just-"He immediately cut himself off well aware of what he was going to say  
"You just what? Tell me Troy!" Gabriella asked, he just shook his head and the matter was left un-questioned. "I just remembered that I'm meant to tell you that there is a 'surprise' drama club meeting after school in the auditorium but something tells me this isn't going to be a normal meeting. Anyway I'm just going to go to my locker, so I'll meet you in the cafeteria- save me seat?" He asked with the eyes she couldn't refuse, Gabby just giggled before he gave her a peck on the cheek.  
"Ok, don't be too long though!" She called as she went in the other direction. _'I kinda like that girl better drunk, when she's sober she caves into everything I say- where's the challenge? And how am I going to actually know what she really likes if she says she likes every little thing I get her, cheap or not,' _He thought to himself as he grabbed his pack lunch and then going off to meet his friends in the cafeteria

Once again the wildcats had been dragged to Sharpay's table and by the look on her face you could clearly see she wasn't that amused, especially as everyone wasn't even speaking to her that much, instead they were engaged in their own conversations. She could see Gabriella making her way up the stairs towards them, _'Great! Here comes miss perky... not!' _She thought to herself. "No Troy then?" She asked just as Gabriella had reached the table with a raised eyebrow.  
"He's coming if you must know! He just needed to get a few things, but he won't be long!" She replied with a smile. _'Fucking hell, how can she be THAT cheery ALL the damn time?!' _She thought again.  
Soon enough, true to her words, Troy Bolton had entered the cafeteria with a brown bag in one hand; he looked around and saw everyone seated at the balcony table. Once he had reached the table he sat next to Gabriella and greeted her with a kiss before noticing Sharpay was sitting on the other side looking incredibly bored. She was staring into space and he also noticed she had started humming a tune he wasn't familiar of.  
"Hey Shar! I was just telling Kelsi about the auditions, it seems like we'll be having a larger audience there to support us! She was telling me about the surprise drama club meeting!" Ryan said which made Sharpay stop day-dreaming and humming the tune.  
"Huh? Oh yeah Ry, cool. I spoke to Miss. Darbus before school started; anyway I thought we could take my car there! The members going to the meeting only know there is a meeting," She replied pleased that someone was actually paying attention to her. "They're leaving half an hour after us, so that will be about half an hour before school finishes," she continued whilst beaming. Ryan just nodded before turning back to chat with Kelsi and then joined in a conversation with someone else.  
"You look a little bored, feel a bit out of place ay?" Troy asked her, he noticed Gabriella was to interested in her little chat with Taylor about some problem or something to do with the decathlon team.  
"No!" She shot back, clearly offended. "I'm THE Sharpay Evans, I never feel out of place, I only choose not to be involved.  
"Ok I believe you, relax! You just looked like you could use someone to talk to so you weren't just staring into space," He defended himself.  


"Thanks... Bolton," She smiled, a genuine smile  
"What were you saying about the drama meeting then? Evans,"  
"You'll have to wait and see, it's a surprise but something tells me others aren't going to like it as much as some people might," She winked at him. They just continued chatting about small things throughout lunch until the bell went signalling that they had to start making their way to the next lesson.

-- Later on...

"Alright my young thespians I can clearly see that everyone is here! I have organized a small trip for everyone to see what a real audition process is like as, luckily enough we have talent scouts in Albuquerque for our local theatre production and this is also to gain experience because if you want to pursue a career in theatre you're going to have to get experience. The director of this play has also produced the popular musicale 'Wicked!' which I am sure many of you are familiar with Now let us be gone!" Miss. Darbus announced.  
Chad, Taylor and Martha had even turned up for drama club once they heard they were missing school... And there was going to be a big stage.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later and all immediately began staring in awe at the theatre they never even knew their home place had.  
"Right I have two hours for these auditions for the main roles and then I'm out of here. Let's see what talent this little town has to offer!" A man who looked about forty burst through the doors and made his way towards the desk set up near the front of the room and sat down. "Right everyone, I am Mr. Michael Davies and I will be the director of this performance and will be choosing the parts for the main roles as these are all we have left to cast! Ah Maggie it's wonderful to see you here with your... umm school drama group?" The man called Mr. Davies announced before greeting Miss. 'Maggie' Darbus  
"Yes Michael I'm here with my drama group as I hope they will gain something from this, and also two of my favourite students are auditioning!" Miss. Darbus replied excitedly.  
"Awww how lovely! I'm sure they must have a lot of talent as you are their teacher. But back to the auditions I'm guessing all fifteen of you in the front row are the auditionees? Just to make sure everything is clear, I understand that you have all prepared a song; well I can tell you now that that song is of no use. You will be singing a song I have picked from looking through your files with my assistants helping you when necessary if the song involves two people. Clear? Good!" Mr. Davies took out his glasses which had been in his pocket and place them on his nose. "First up is Kristen Linker!" He read from the list.

Half an hour later and some students were starting to get fidgety and bored.  
"Is this what I missed school for? All this is is singing and dancing! "Chad complained before yawning.  
"I know, but dude these people are amazing, but the age? Something tells me they are looking for younger people not thirty odd like two people have been. Drama Club always has stuff to do with drama, you can leave if you want and make up and excuse," Troy reasoned.  
"I have to stick around, my mom and dad have gone out and George and Isa are at their friends, plus on top of that I forgot my house keys so I'm stuck until one of them gets home!"

"Next can we please have a Ryan Evans?" Mr. Davies asked his voice clear.  


Ryan immediately got out of his seat and onto the stage after hearing a faint 'good luck' from his sister. He was given the song 'When you Believe' and sang it so well, it seemed to have suited Ryan's voice perfectly. The judges seemed to have been pleased with his performance and a small smile was visible seen on some of the people's faces.  
"Ah, excellent performance Mr. Evans I can assure you that you will most likely be given part I'll just need to discuss what role would most suit you with my colleges. Thank you!" Mr. Davies said,

Ryan left the stage and found his seat. "That was great Ry, seriously." Sharpay squealed. Ryan flashed a smile at her, genuinely pleased with her response; she hardly ever told him that his performances were as amazing, they were only usually satisfactory in her point of view.

"Quiet Everyone!" Mr. Davies hushed everyone. "Next we'd like Miss. Sharpay Evans to come to the stage!"

Sharpay just closed her eyes and breathed deeply before going onto the stage and turning to face Mr. Davies. "We've looked over past acting experience and it is very good. We have picked 'I Know Him So Well'- you have heard of it? We wanted to test you and are going to focus on the emotion of the song, meaning that we want to see you heartbroken. I'm sure you are capable of that, are you not?" Sharpay just nodded her head and Mr. Davies raised his hand to signal for the music to start playing. A soft melody began to fill the room as Sharpay raised the microphone to her mouth before she began to sing.

_Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
Perfect situations must go wrong_

Sharpay just stood there as she sang the first two lines, her face showing no emotion.

_  
But this has never yet prevented me  
From wanting far too much for far too long_

Her lips formed to show a small smile as her eyes began to sparkle  
_  
Looking back, I could have played it differently  
Won a few more moments, who can tell  
_  
She walked forward a few steps to the right, the smile gone from her face, shrugging her shoulders as she sang 'who can tell'__

But it took time to understand the man  
Now at least I know, I know him well

Sharpay stopped and turned to face everyone and looked to the side like she was remembering something. Before smiling, with the same thinking expression she looked like she was remembering something, before she started on the chorus.__

Wasn't it good (Oh so good)  


_Wasn't he fine (Oh so fine)  
_  
Her expression changed to a happy one as her eyes glazed over, her hands retreating to her chest as if she was going to hug herself.  
_  
Isn't it madness he can't be mine _

Her hands stayed where they were, she frowned a little and looked to the floor.__

But in the end, he needs a little more than me  
More security (He needs his fantasy and freedom)  
I know him so well

Sharpay had a still expression, and moved her hands to in front of her like she was telling a story to the audience before looking down for the last sentence and smirking__

No one in your life is with you constantly  
No one is completely on your side

She went still again just singing a story to the audience, using one hand for one sentence and the other for the other line  
_  
And though I move my world to be with him  
Still the gap between us is too wide_

Sharpay now had a longing look in her eyes, moving her hands apart to show how wide the gap was.  
_  
Looking back, I could have played it differently  
Learned about the man before I fell  
But I was ever so much younger then  
Now at least I know, I know him well_

She suddenly looked like she was remembering something, something important. She shook her head and smiled a little, the longing look still evident in her eyes.__

Wasn't it good (Oh so good)  
Wasn't he fine (Oh so fine)  
Isn't it madness he won't be mine  
Didn't I know how it would go  
If I knew from the start  
Why am I falling apart

She mimicked he same actions she did for the chorus before__

Wasn't it good  
Wasn't he fine  
Isn't it madness he won't be mine

Sharpay belted out those lines, showing the strength in her voice, a vulnerable side to her and it was almost... believable.  
_  
But in the end, he needs a little more than me  
More security (He needs his fantasy and freedom)  
I know him so well_

Her voice slowly started to get quieter and softer for those lines, she sang them as though she was telling herself she wasn't good enough.

_It took time to understand him  
I know him so well_

she faced the audience, her eyes fixated on a corner of the theatre as she sang those words, her voice getting quieter and quieter until it was only just louder than a whisper, a small smile playing on her face. The music ended shortly.

Everyone started cheering, clearly mesmerized by her performance, she did a little bow before focusing on Mr. Davies- there was no smile on his face, no emotion could been seen at all. Her face immediately fell; she couldn't have been that bad could she? She was pleased with the performance she had just given. He locked eyes with her for a minute.

Suddenly Gabriella felt her phone vibrate and hastily reached for it and reading the message. It was from her mom. Gabriella immediately started gathering up her belongings before whispering to Troy she need to go and she'd call later. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed out the building.

As soon as she was gone, everyone focused on Mr. Davies who still hadn't moved or said anything. Sharpay's heart slowly started beating faster, anticipating an answer. His eyes still locked with hers. He stood up. "Well Miss. Evans that was certainly one heck of a performance, and I'm sure most of the people in here would agree! Well done! I can pretty much guarantee you the lead! I didn't think you could do it, so hats off to you!" He announced, watching Sharpay produce a huge smile and fill up with happiness. "You convinced me you were heartbroken, upset and happy- all in one song! Well done! Thank you!" He continued.

Sharpay nearly ran off the stage jumping with joy and went back in her seat, greeted by Ryan who congratulated her on everything.

"This isn't the end, no! We still have some spots to fill and seeing as Miss. Darbus has bragged about the level East High is performing out we figured they could audition if they wanted- one shot. That's it. Or maybe just come and perform for the fun of it? Sound Good?" Mr. Davies said again.

Everyone started talking in their seats.  
"Dude where did Gabby shoot off to? This could have been a great chance for you two!" Chad exclaimed.

"I don't know, I really don't know man. She just shot off and said she'd call me. I mean there are no problems between us that I know of. We seem fine except for the odd spats every couple have. I don't even want to do this; I can't do it by myself!" Troy replied.  


"Just do it! I mean you're Troy Bolton, you can do whatever, and you don't need some girl to do something. Just do it!" Chad fought back and before Troy could reply with his 'It wouldn't feel right' excuse, Chad had lifted Troy's hand in the air.

"Come on up then Young Man! " Mr. Davies cried enthusiastically.

Troy made his way to the stage, shooting daggers to Chad as he looked over his shoulder. "I'm not sure I want to do this, sir." Troy began.

"Nonsense! You must just be shy. Come on the stage Sharpay and perform a duet with him, now that should give you some confidence!" Mr. Davies continued, ushering his new star to the stage."I'll just pick out a song, so just chat amongst yourselves!"

Troy turned to Sharpay and could immediately feel the tension between them, Sharpay didn't seem to mind she just looked to where the scouts were, hoping to get a sense of what they were doing.

"So... Great performance up there Sharpay, honestly. It was fantastic!" Troy began, not liking the awkward silence between them.

Sharpay turned to fave him and plastered a smile on her face before letting out a small giggle. "Thank you. I know it was simply FABULOUS!" She looked back to the crowd for a second. "No clingy girlfriend I see. What's happened? She left you or simply doesn't want to out do the 'breaking free' fiasco you started? "She coldly added.

"No, she had to go somewhere actually. I'm sure she would have been up for this though."

"Yeah well... You best make sure you don't outshine me, not you could," She added.

"Look what is your problem?"

"Singing is MY thing! You have basketball and Gabriella does the geekathon team. Singing is mine and you just took it. Everything was fine until SHE came. This is MY chance and I don't want it ruined!"

"Come on, we never tried to steal anything. We just want to try and be friends; we didn't know you felt like that. Oh yeah, don't you mean decathlon?"

"Geekathon, Decathlon- what's the difference? Don't think that will be happening any time soon, I liked things the way they were! Now she has... everything!"

"Come on, she doesn't, trust me. There must be something else you have..." Sharpay just shook her head. "I'm sure you do, singing is just what you enjoy most. You're a born superstar. Sharpay the Drama Queen and I wouldn't have it any other way," He reassured her and pulled her into a hug. Sharpay was a bit shocked but wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Right now I need to see the chemistry, so I want to sing a little bit of 'If I Never See Your Face Again' Right, stand next to each other and just do whatever you think works. Music!" Mr. Davies interrupted.

Troy lifted the microphone to his mouth and began to sing.

_Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway_

He thought about what Sharpay had done in her last performance. He plastered a cheeky grin on his face and turned to Sharpay and took a few steps back before going behind her grabbing her waist and started moving her hips from side to side, almost like she was swaying.__

It makes you burn to learn  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you  
Put down your blazing gun

He leaned down to her ear to sing up until 'your not the only one' before letting her go and backing away from her, lowering a hand. Then it was Sharpay's turn.__

Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)

She kept her eyes on him and moved her arm to show far away, before turning to the audience and shrugging her shoulders. She suddenly started walking up to him, stopping behind him. She lifted herself on her toes to look over her should and leaned her head near his neck and he could feel her breath on his neck from behind him. __

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

They turned to each other to sing the chorus. They took a couple of steps forward until they're faces were an inch apart. Their smirks getting a little bigger, Sharpay raised an eyebrow before lowering it to finish the song. Troy winked at her at the end. Sharpay opened her mouth to sing the next verse when she was interrupted.__

"That's enough! I've heard enough! Wow, seriously! Great job guys, there's so much chemistry radiating from your singing! You have gotten yourself a part Mr. Bolton, a lead no doubt. I will get in touch with everyone who has auditioned, I have to go, if anyone else wants a part ask Miss. Darbus 

and she shall let me know! Thank you!"

With that, he left the theatre.  
"He was right Troy; you were really good just now. I hope you get a part, I just hope you're able to keep up with me in rehearsal with some of the dancing that's going to be involved." Sharpay cockily told him as she turned to face him.

"Haha thanks. You weren't so bad yourself. Oh trust me; I'll have no problem keeping up with you." Troy playfully argued back.

Sharpay laughed before going after she threw a 'tootles' over her shoulder.  
He just laughed and smiled. He followed her down the stairs to go and see Chad, who did not look happy.

"You do know you have to kiss her in the play, don't you? What's Gabby going to say? She's always going on about how theatre is 'your thing'. Now you're getting a lead... with Evans and without her? She's really not going to be happy; you know how she feels about Sharpay! I just had to sit through this with Taylor. Fix it!" He yelled.

"Dude! It was you who volunteered me! I'm not going to say no just because you want me too. Gabs would understand, it's just an acting and singing thing! Nothing else. She trusts me! If not, she has some serious trust issues. It's not my fault she had to go off somewhere! She'll understand and if not that's her problem. Not yours or Taylors ok?" He snapped back.

"Look whatever, I need to go meet my dad, see ya later!" Chad replied back less aggressive.

"Troy, if there's going to be a problem with you being in this performance then it doesn't matter. Don't do it, just do what you want." A feminine voice said over his shoulder, making him jump. He turned around to see Sharpay standing there with her purse.

"It's not. I want to do this; they'll just have to learn I can do my own things and be independent. I can audition for stuff with or without Gabby. You'll let me know about rehearsals and stuff in case I don't please?"He replied with a smile. He was starting to think Sharpay really wasn't that bad despite the stuff she had done in the past. Sharpay just smiled and nodded before leaving.

"I hope Montez will be alright! Everything will be fine!" She shouted to him, before leaving, no one noticing the smirk on her face. '_This could be interesting'_

Troy left a couple of minutes later and saw on his phone he had one missed call- from Gabriella. He silently cursed.

"Oh god Gabs really isn't going to be happy now about everything," He muttered before trying to call her back

**A/N: Another chapter (: and I'm about to start working on the next one- this is the longest chapter of this story so far! But just to warn you, the chapters won't usually be this long. Gabriella's **

**reaction will start to cause problems between the two and Taylor will discover something about Valentines Day in the next chapter  
Lucylicious xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! I'm really sorry that I am such a slow updater but I can promise you I am slowly, getting this done and most of you have probably lost interest even though I'm not even half way through the story... or so I think (: ! I am incredibly busy... My aunt has just had a new baby and it is its christening soon and then I'm helping my mum look after my aunt's other little boy whist she's on maternity leave and preparing for her mum and dad to come and visit. Also I have realised that not many people are reviewing this story... I got only got, at the most 2 or 3 reviews for the last few chapters. So if you guys could review this chapter once you're done I'd really appreciate it :D ;P Anyway, I'm done with my babbling and will leave you to actually read the story LOL**

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed... I still don't own anything at all- I'm waiting for the day someone sees the light and either makes Troypay canon or hands everything Disney-related to me. LOL. Not that that would happen. Also wouldn't it be funny to actually see a story with a disclaimer saying I actually do own high school music- lmao that would be so funny !**

* * *

"How come you never answered my calls?! Well..? Troy I needed you... I need you now. It's important!" Gabriella wailed as soon as Troy arrived at her house.

"I'm sorry, I got held up at the theatre, you know how Miss. Darbus can be and her view on cell phones. I tried to call you back but it went straight to voicemail! So don't blow up at me. What's so important Gabriella? Please just tell me now!" Troy shot back getting worried by the second.

"Look Troy, this is a big deal for me. You know how I feel about my mom and her boyfriend, but you know I only mean well. You see, she's gone, and I can't find my mom anywhere. She found out about me having the 'occasional' drink and blew up at me, wishing I could just be happy for her! So she's gone! But don't worry she's coming back, just wait, I know her and she'd never leave me on my own for long since my dad," Gabriella babbled on. Troy slightly snorted when she said 'occasional drink' because he knew it was anything but. She probably had a couple of glasses of alcohol every couple of days or so, that was how 'occasional' it was. Basically whenever she got stressed and there was no one to stop her.

"Ok, so why was I needed? Wait, what do you mean since your dad..? All I've ever heard was that they divorced," Troy inquired and Gabriella knew she had to tell him, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"You see, my dad was an alcoholic, simple as that. He would come back drunk and say some vulgar things to my mom and me; everyone was surprise he didn't get physical towards us. One day, my mom took me and we left without saying anything. She was scared that he'd do something if she left me and him on our own, apparently one time he had come close to dropping me down the stairs. But the end of the story is that he found us, wherever we had gone, and my mom was out working. He burst through the door demanding to see my mom. He saw me, he grabbed my wrist and started talking to me, hugging me against him and claiming he had missed me and he would change. I just stared at him; my father was breaking in front of me so I did the first thing my body could do in state of shock, I cried and shook my head. I think he must have been drinking before because when my father was sober he was a respectable, well-mannered man and would never and banged through a door. Once he pulled away and saw me shaking my head, something must have clicked in him and he grabbed my wrist, harshly and his tone of voice changed; he demanded I come with him right now, to where I 'belonged' which he thought was with him. I cried some more and tried to scream, I wanted my daddy back, the one before he turned to alcohol and got angry over the silliest things, but I could see I wasn't going to get him. He started dragging me towards the broken door, despite me weakly trying to pull in the other direction, pleading him to stop. My mother came home at the right moment and saw him at the door and immediately came towards us. A couple of neighbours had come out and my mom had brought a male friend home. That was when the dating began, that man, he helped us and helped me, he hit my dad. My dad went away and a restraining order was filed basically. But that hasn't meant that he hasn't tried to get near us. My mom doesn't really want to leave me alone in case he finds us again and tries to get me. We've moved around, packing up and going when there's a hint of him around, my mom's paranoid. So they got a divorce. I've been in touch with him a couple of times and he's changed apparently, he sounds like he has, he doesn't drink now, he's been to rehab and he lost us and claimed that was the reason he's changed. Now you know please don't judge or anything," Gabriella explained, pausing at several bits. She nervously wrung her hands and after blinking back tears she turned her head to glance at Troy anxiously waiting for his reaction. He just stood there. "Troy?" She tried, hoping his face would give away something or he would do something instead of just standing there making her feel nervous.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence he spoke one word. "Wow". He was still processing all of this new information and he was finally getting answers to all his answers about Gabriella's dad. He blinked then started walking towards her, soon there was a smaller gap and he stared right into her expectant eyes, seeing a mix of emotions shining. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him for a comforting hug through which Gabriella just let a few tears escape. After a long hug they pulled back and Gabriella lightly dabbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for just pouring all of that to you but I thought you should know, I mean, you've seen me at my worst and I wanted to let you know that there is actually a reason why I am the way I am, and ... I trust you. I'm sorry you've had to put up with me and I'm going to try and improve- honest. It means so much to me that you're here. I'm sorry about valentines day- I loved your gifts, I honestly did, alcohol just gets the best of me and I say things I regret. I've already used the microphone by the way; it's definitely come in handy!" She babbled on, a huge smile appearing on her face and Troy couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked at this moment in time. He knew the real Gabby and he was pleased. He noticed she had stopped babbling on about nonsense and her smile shrank a little bit. "How did the trip go? I mean the rest of it, the bit I missed." She asked.

Troy bit his lip and contemplated whether or not to tell her he had gotten a lead part and would be working closely with Sharpay for the next few months in preparation for it, or that there were scouts there and he could be offered something that could affect his career. He sucked n a deep breath and decided. "It went... Fine, nothing surprising, Sharpay's performance was excellent and to standard. That was it really and a few other people sang. Nothing particularly interesting."

"Oh right... sounds great," She replied, her voice gaining an ounce of disappointment for some reason. An awkward silence fell upon them, both not knowing what to say next. "So... you busy tomorrow? I just thought that we needed some time to ours-"

"I'm busy, with basketball and homework; I need to do a few things for the next couple of days to keep me busy. Maybe another time?" Troy cut her off.

"Of course, if you're busy. I have some homework I need to get out of the way and some assignments to go over," Gabriella gave a weak smile before awkward silence covered them again.

"I'd better go, dad wants to get some practice in and Chad's been locked out so he's probably round at mine or will end up phoning me," Troy broke the silence again.

"Yeah, and my mom will probably be home in a couple of hours or I'll phone my nonnie if she's not back by ten and I said I'd get my chores out of the way," Gabriella replied.

They both said bye before Troy gave Gabriella a small kiss, and then he started walking towards his house which was about half an hour from his girlfriends house. _'Plenty of time for thinking'_ he thought.

He had been walking for about ten minutes thinking about what had happened at the theatre after Gabby had left, what she had told him about her dad, what was going to happen in a few weeks when suddenly he collided head on with a smaller person.

"Oomph! Gosh, I'm so sorry let me help you up!" Troy hurriedly spoke as he had landed on top of the person and only when he got up did he see who it was. None other than Sharpay Evans. "Sharpay?"

"Troy? What on earth?" She asked. "I thought you'd be home by now,"

"I was... I'm getting there; you know just stopping at random places. Seeing of Gabriella was alright... I'm going now. I could ask you the same thing,"

"I was... walking. I was in my car when I remembered I'd left my coat inside and then the director wanted to speak to me and so Ryan went ahead after I told him he could. Why are you so interested?"

"Just wondering... what did the director want?"

"He was just informing me of the rehearsal times. The scripts are going out next week or the week after. Rehearsal for the routines starts next Thursday by the way so you better turn up!"

Troy rolled his eyes. Sharpay had tensed up when he mentioned Gabriella; he thought she must have gotten over him by now. He just nodded his head as a way of signalling he would be there. After a couple of minutes he noticed Sharpay had put her arms around herself, he could see that her thin coat clearly wasn't keeping her that warm as it had gotten colder as it had gotten darker. He took off his thick jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders; he had a smaller jumper underneath so he wasn't cold. Sharpay tensed up when she felt the coat, but took hold of it and pulled it tighter around herself and smiled weakly up at him to say thanks. Sharpay started up the conversation by talking about singing and movies and Troy actually didn't mind talking about it with her, it didn't feel awkward with her- it actually felt kind of nice...

Soon enough they reached Sharpay's house and she bid him goodnight, thanking him for walking her home and for lending her his jacket, before dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulder and yelling 'tootles' over her shoulder. Troy just laughed at her before putting his coat back on, gazing at her HUGE house... sorry mansion and walking the remainder five minutes to his house.

Once he got inside he was made to have half an hour practice time and just like he predicted, Chad was there waiting for a call from one of his siblings or parent to say that they were home so he could come back. They simply watched TV and talked basketball and other things, but Troy couldn't help noticing the faint smell of strawberries and vanilla lingering on his jacket from that certain blonde...

_(Sharpay and Ryan)_

"Ryan, seriously! It's no big deal Troy got the lead, you should be pleased- at least you won't have to kiss me! Also at least one of us got the lead instead of Troy and stinking Montez, and making us look bad in front of the scouts! Troy probably won't even go for a theatre career and so they'll have no choice but to offer it to you! You still have a major part!" Sharpay yelled, trying to get her point across.

"Come on Shar, you know it's nothing to do with that! You're going to try and get Troy for yourself and it'll end in heartache. I'm not that bothered about getting the lead, I'm happy with my part. I just don't want to see anyone hurt. We're finally making friends! This isn't about me and you know it!" Ryan shouted back.

CRASH! The twins heard a smash coming from another room and gathered one of their parents had thrown something expensive and it had shattered. Over the last few nights they had been arguing a lot about money, their children and the next business trip. Mrs. Evans had often accused her husband of affairs to which she was always proved wrong. Sharpay and Ryan just sighed and looked at each other. The arguing had began when they learnt that Annette (Sharpay and Ryan's 19 year old sister) had gotten pregnant and was engaged and Darrell (Their twenty one year old brother) had decided to stay at college instead of coming home for the second semester holidays.

"I'm getting so tired of this! Can't they just give it up? They're not getting any younger and I don't want to get stressed for my upcoming performance, do you know how bad that could be for me... I mean US!" Sharpay cried. Ryan just hugged her and stroked her hair before they went down to the kitchen to raid it for cookie dough ice-cream before settling down and watching Moulin-Rouge then Dirty Dancing.

_(Chad and Taylor)_

Chad had left Troy's house at about 9pm after getting a message saying that Isa and his brother were finally home. Chad had immediately thought to get home but had met with Taylor along the way and they were both chatting about random things when Taylor suddenly started going on about the Valentines Day meal.

"Seriously Chad, that was so romantic, I didn't even think you could cook, let alone pull off something like that! What was your secret recipe- seriously!" Taylor cooed.

"Umm... Listen Taylor, I'm glad you enjoyed it. But I don't know what you mean by recipe?" Chad confusedly asked her.

"What do you mean? You know the recipe you used to make our valentines meal... I've never tasted anything like it!"

"Oh, you mean that! Listen Tay... I didn't make that. Seriously, this is me we're talking about! My dad's friend owns a restaurant and cooked it," Chad smugly explained.

"But what about the petals? Chad! I thought you did everything! You lied to me!? What did you actually do for the night? Did you actually have anything planned?" Taylor screeched.

"My friend from West High came round and did the petal thing for me and set most of the stuff up around the garden. On the other hand – I did the strawberries!" Chad tried. Hoping not to make Taylor get angrier than she already was. "I did plan something Tay... I planned most of the evening, except I was going to order us something and stick a movie on, but my friends came up with a better idea. See I'm not completely un-thoughtful or romantic!"

"Yes you are! You could have told me about this. I've been bragging about everything you did, saying how talented and romantic you are, only to find out you really aren't! You lied to me!" Taylor bit back. "I'm going to leave; I don't think I feel very well. You couldn't even think of anything so you had other people do it for you, thanks so much for doing that for me! You're too lazy to do something important for me, now I know how much you really care about me, you idiot! I'm going home!" Taylor shot at him. "You... You jerk!"

She marched off hurriedly, anger taking over her and when she got in she collapsed on her bed and threw a picture against the wall. Once she had calmed down she took her homework out of he bag and began checking it over- homework always took her mind off things.

(_With Chad)_

"Dammit! What is wrong with her, I didn't actually say about cooking it, I helped prepare it! For fuck sake! Women! " Chad groaned as he jogged the rest of the way home.

_(The next day)_

Everyone was in school on time, the Evans twins arrived fifteen minutes before the bell was due to go and as always Sharpay barked for everyone to move and they did, Ryan followed her as always before they split to go to their lockers and met in homeroom.

The school day was pretty slow and by the time it was lunch everyone was beyond bored and tired. Chad had pulled Troy aside and talked to him about the theatre thing, asking what he was going to do and Troy just said that he had it under control.

Gabriella came strolling into the cafeteria, a huge cheesy smile visible on her face, when she entered she plopped herself beside Troy and gave him a peck on the cheek. Gabriella then began babbling on about how exciting science and math was today and asked Taylor if she had written notes as she thought they should cover it during the next Scholastic Decathlon meeting. Taylor agreed and took out her notepad full of notes from different classes. Taylor had been giving Chad the cold shoulder for most of the day.

Gabriella shook Troy from his daydream. "Don't you ever feel like, your life is really happy and going almost how you wanted it to be, well most of it of course, not everyone's life is perfect! Almost... almost like a fairytale?" Gabs shyly asked Taylor.

"I suppose. You mean like moments of your life?" Taylor asked thinking logically about this. Martha, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke had now joined the four of them and they were just glancing at one another now and again. Taylor and Gabriella began smiling and Gabriella nudged Troy, obviously waiting for an answer from him.

"I guess I know what you're saying, but fairytales aren't real and everyone's life isn't perfect all the time just like the storybook says," Troy bravely spoke up, as Chad agreed with him and he waited for Gabriella's questioning or explanation or something she was going to give him. Chad had just decided to leave Taylor alone after she ignored him for most of they day, to give her some space to cool off and try to apologise tomorrow.

"Yes we know that Troy, but what we're saying is that at some moments it seems like you could be a part of it," Gabriella tried to explain.

"Yes and I get that, all I was saying was that they aren't real and having a fairytale life is having you're life exactly like one all the time!" He growled back.

"Gosh Troy, what's wrong with you. Today you've lost your focus more than usual and you're snapping at me over silly things!"

"I'm not! I've just had a lot of things on my mind, alright?"

"Oh and I haven't?! No offense Troy but snap out of it, everyone's stressed and it's not fair to just take it out on me!" Gabby took a deep breath before calming herself down. "I left something in my locker, could you come with me please Troy?" She calmly asked, hinting to speak to him outside, so everyone else couldn't hear or butt in.

Troy reluctantly followed her, getting the hint. He left his lunch at the table and walked slightly behind her. Once they were out of ear shot in the hallways Gabriella immediately started yelling at him. "What on earth is up with you these days? I've said sorry about the alcohol and going off on one, I even told you about my dad and you... you just snap at me still. What's got into Troy? Has something happened?"

"Look Gabs, nothing has happened honestly, I just don't feel 100 percent, I'm just a bit stressed, everyone's alright, I'm alright,"

"Ok... If you're sure? You know you can always tell me anything and trust me,"

"I know." Troy smiled at her.

--X--

Suddenly Sharpay rounded a corner and had heard the start of the argument, but decided to make her presence known now. "Well, well, well what do we have here? Two lovesick teenagers? Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria with your 'friends'" Sharpay said making both of them jump.

"No, we were talking thank you very much. Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria with your fellow classmates or drama pals?" Gabriella bit back. Gabriella was fonder of Sharpay but the feeling wasn't returned so Gabriella just tried to stay out of her way.

"Oh Montez has a temper now does she? Finally! But it's none of your business where I've been, now if you excuse I'm meeting Ryan in the cafeteria!" She growled back fiercely. "Oh Troy, see you next Thursday for rehearsal! Tootles you two!" She strutted down the hall in her Prada heels, Troy just groaned inside, now Gabby knew about the theatre.

"Troy, what does she mean about seeing you for rehearsal?" Gabby asked slowly, making sure she heard right.

"Funny story that. You see, they gave people in the audience from East High the chance to audition and I got volunteered, but you must know that I argued and said no, but they were outnumbered me. I had to sing a duet with Sharpay and next thing I knew the director cut us off and told me I had a part..."

"You got a part with HER? Without me? How come you didn't just tell me?" Gabby asked.

"I didn't know how you'd react, I was going to tell you, honest. I didn't want to do it without you but if you think about it, we won't always be able to perform together; this is just preparation so I suppose it won't hurt so much when it does. It doesn't matter that it's with Sharpay, it could have been with anyone," Troy waited for her to argue back, he loved getting away with stuff but sometimes he wanted her to argue or try to get the truth. She probably didn't even know everything about him because of some secrets.

"I believe you Troy, it's just it'll be the first time both of us won't be in the play one of us is on. I promise I'll come watch you. It's fine!"

Troy rolled his eyes, again she probably knew he wasn't telling her exactly what he knew/felt but instead excepted she wasn't going to get an answer straight away and thought he would tell her in time. Gabriella always acted like they were the perfect couple and it got annoying at some times. He acted on impulse and before he knew what he was saying he muttered four words he wasn't sure how they were going to affect her.

"We need to talk... "

* * *

**A/N: There we have it, I'm writing next chapter in a moment. I've had more time on my hands and want to get a couple of chapters written before I post a few so the gaps between each post are from no almost equal. They will probably be a month apart or so. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, wonder what Troy is going to say- it might not be what you think, or it might. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this even if it's a word or two- it would mean the world to me and know that some people are actually enjoying this story. Camp Rock premiers in the UK on Fri- im soooo excited ;P**

**LucyLicious xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm not going to bore you by waffling on (: so here it is without further ado... Also I am so so so so so so sorry about not updating for a while!! seriously! :S im on skl hols for a wk but ive got loads of coursework- so il try my best- sorry ! I hope I haven't lost any readers :P**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Nada. Zilch. This just gets boring...**

* * *

"We need to talk..."

"What do you mean by talk Troy?" Gabby asked before gasping. "Are you breaking up with me? Gosh you are aren't you?"

"No, we simply need to talk just like I said," Troy replied, if she was going to interrupt he probably would end up breaking up with her.

"Oh ok, what do you want to talk about then?" Gabby questioned, calming down.

"I just, I'm not sure. I'm not sure if everything is alright. I just want to speak to you about stuff."

"Like what? Whatever we want?" She asked again. He nodded. "Well then I want to know why you've suddenly changed your attitude, you were fine almost a week or two ago, but now it's like... your heart isn't even in it. Frankly Troy I care so, so much about you, but I don't know whether I can deal with this or not." Gabriella yelled.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, I've had a lot of stuff on, not that you haven't, and for the last five months to seven months I've also had to try and deal with your drinking, trying to get you to stop, but you can't even do that- FOR ME!" Troy yelled back louder.

"So you're trying to put this on ME?! It's not my fault, I've told you about my past, I've trusted you and this is what you do with my trust? Gosh, you don't even know the meaning of it. I've been sober for the last three days! But you're never happy! You haven't even focused that much. Like I said I want respect and someone who cares for me, but obviously you're too 'busy' for me so why the hell did you even ask me out!?"

"I'm not! I'm just saying you're not the only one to have to deal with stuff! You don't even try and get answers out of me when I say no or something, you just leave it! Why? Seriously? You're a pushover with me and you act like we're the perfect couple. Well newsflash, we aren't, no couple is fucking perfect!"

Gabriella just looked shocked that I had 'actually' sworn at her.

"Look Troy, I don't 'pretend' I'm just happy with you, and now you've just thrown everything away! You're horrible! I pity the next girl you date, she won't know what she got herself into. This is why I'm the longest relationship you've probably had! You have you're own idea that never matches up to reality! I don't play pretend I act the way I feel! Oh and also why we're getting things out in the open, didn't you stop to think that I only didn't question you further because I didn't want to annoy you! I wanted you to feel like you could come to me and trust me! Also whilst I'm on the topic of your weird behaviour, what was up with lunch the other day? Shooting Sharpay a flirty smile, just to get her to sit with us, since when did you care whether or not we sit with her? I also have a feeling that you actually wanted to do the performance with her in the end, you enjoyed it, your pleased that you got that part. I've been too clingy haven't I? Flipping Hell Troy! She's done nothing but cause trouble between us and almost break us up! But she got to you, she finally got to you! Well good luck Troy! Because I wanted to make this work, but if you don't try, we can't! So you can either decide to throw away everything we had, or let us stay together and work through everything. So what's it going to be?" Gabby stood there obviously not trying to let her tears show, her hands firmly on her hips.

"I don't need this! Everything you're saying is bullshit!" Troy yelled, frustration taking over.

"Fine then, if that's how it's going to be. Just know that everything I've done, including starting to stay sober ... was for you. But now I realise it's now for everyone's benefit that I am. I didn't want us to end... like this. You're a good guy Troy but I'm not sure with how much I can deal with."

Just before Troy could reply Sharpay came bursting out of the cafeteria with Ryan at the door.

"Come on Shar, he didn't mean it! Come back and let him apologise, please." Ryan called to Sharpay.

"NO! Why should I? I know what he said is completely untrue but I want to get away from ... HIM. I left my bag in Miss. Darbus' room from when I was speaking to her. Lunch is almost over so I'll just get that, go to my locker and I'll meet you in Spanish! Now tell him to come and find me when he's ready to apologise!" She snarled back before stamping off as best as she could in her heels in the direction of Miss. Darbus' classroom just like she had said, whilst Ryan sighed in defeat and went back into the cafeteria, neither of them noticed the previously arguing couple standing there confused.

"Well aren't you going to go see what's wrong because this time you can without anyone looking at you strangely and asking you why you're so concerned?" Gabby snapped as soon as she was positive they were out of earshot.

"Will you just give it a rest? Have you heard yourself just now? It's pathetic, it really is. I've gotten a part with Sharpay and just because I'm becoming better friends with her you've gone all jealous. Don't blame this on her, I know what she's done but she's apologised each time and it's not her fault we're like this... It probably would have happened anyway, any girl could have done this to us! Just because you're jealous is no excuse to take your anger out on her!" He defended,

"Me? Jealous? Don't be stupid Troy! If she wasn't here then we would have been fine, face it!"

"Yeah right, she was the reason we stuck together, out relationship would have probably been boring without her or anything!" _'shit, big mistake...'_

"Did youjust say that our relationship was boring? What the hell are you on about Troy? Will you just stop defending her? She doesn't even need it! You have feelings for Sharpay, there's no other reason you'd be defending her like this! You're probably going to end up running after her and leaving your friends just to see if she's alright every moment of the day, just like at Lava Springs!"

"I don't have feelings for Sharpay! I just have to get on with here if I want to get anywhere, she CAN be alright, sometimes. I'm not going to end up like that, you're just getting paranoid now and it is ridiculous!"

"See you're doing it again! You said this the last time right before you did! Wait, so you're using her to get somewhere?"

"I didn't say that Gabriella, I meant, her father has connections, she can help me get the scholarship, I did a pretty good job over the summer and it's been alright I suppose since school has started, I need this scholarship!"

"Just listen to yourself. Your saying that you're willing to ignore your friends for a bit just to have your future sorted out for you, it isn't the end of the world if you don't get the scholarship! With your talent, another school would probably offer you one! But if that's how you're going to be, I think you're turning into someone I don't want to be with! You were always strong by yourself and helped others do that... but now, I don't see that person anymore,"

"Fine, I'm only thinking for my future, instead of someone else. If that's how you want it to be fine!"

Silence filled the air before Troy broke it again. "I better go find Sharpay to make sure she's alright and ask if she's heard anything from the director. I still wanted to be friends Gabby,"

He turned around and walked away from her before breaking out into a slow jog, looking in all the classrooms.

"Me too. Good luck Troy," Gabriella said, her voice, barely above a whisper, realising now that she had broken up from her boyfriend. She turned around and walked back into the cafeteria, she sat down by herself and everyone immediately asked where Troy was and if she was alright. She simply told them that they'd had an argument.

Meanwhile Troy had found Sharpay by her locker after looking all over the school for her.

"Hey Sharpay, I heard you when you came out the cafeteria and just wondered if you were alright," He softly said. Sharpay whipped her head round, as he had scared her and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm fine, what makes you think I wouldn't be. What are you doing here anyway? Problems with Montez in dreamland, because since when have you ever given a shit about me?" She questioned.

"Umm yeah, I think we broke up. Seriously Sharpay, I just wanted to see if were alright, we're friends aren't we... sorta?"

"Listen to yourself! We talk, but that doesn't mean that we're friends."

"Well in my books it means that we are. Fine then if you don't to talk to me, I was wondering if you had heard anything from the director apart from rehearsal times?"

"So that's why you were talking to me, don't waste your breath, I told you I'd tell you if I heard anything,"

Troy just gave up and asked if he could walk her to her next class and of course Sharpay let him, Troy told her everything that had happened and in the lessons that they had together Troy sat by her and they talked for the class, Troy laughing deliberately and playful putting his arm around her shoulders every now and again when his 'friends' who he had gotten dirty looks from because of Gabriella where in the room.

"How come you're not sitting with them? Realised you have standards?" Sharpay smugly said with a smirk and she looked over at Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and the rest of the gang.

"No. I just don't want to argue with Gabriella at the moment. Chad's alright, it's the girls over there I'll probably be a bit shaky with as they're bound to stick by Gabriella."Troy replied, staring at them. Sharpay snorted.

"Danforth? Wait so you're saying that you're only hanging out with me until things get better with them? For you're information I'm better than that Bolton"

"No, no, no, that's not what I'm doing at all. I just thought I could do with getting to know you a bit since we're getting along better and we'll be starring the performance together. There's nothing wrong with Chad, it's probably just because you two don't get along, but he's actually a really cool guy once you get to know him."

Sharpay just went back to her work and Troy just laughed, he looked over at the group one last time before working again, noticing their teacher knew he wasn't concentrating.

Troy had spent the rest of the day with Sharpay and Ryan. He had learnt and Sharpay was actually really nice underneath all her confidence and designer clothes, whereas Ryan, well he was Ryan and was actually pretty funny despite people thinking he wasn't exactly the straightest kid on the block.

Troy had basketball practice and although there was tension between the guys and him, they got on perfectly fine- to Troy's relief.

Thursday soon came soon around and the first rehearsal was due to be this afternoon, he realised he didn't even know the name of the play or what it was about but hopefully all would be revealed today and they would start to learn some dancing- that was what Troy was looking forward to, the work out.

After getting ready he went to school and met Chad, last night Troy and Chad had talked and they were still friends although Chad was still coming round to the idea of Troy and Ice Queen hanging out. Chad had told Troy that Gabriella was still a little upset and the girls were all there with her last night, which meant that Troy was up against all of them. He groaned before deciding to tackle the Gabriella situation later on.

He said hi to Sharpay in homeroom and to Ryan before listening to Miss. Darbus drone on about something only Gabriella, Taylor and Zeke were paying the most attention to.  
Troy spoke to the twins about rehearsals and drama and had decided to car pool. Later the basketball boys started a conversation with Troy and Gabriella sadly looked on, Sharpay just rolled her eyes and started tapping her pen against her desk as Ryan tried to join in and contributed when he could.

Lunch soon rolled around and Troy grabbed Gabriella as she was walking to the cafeteria and asked for a word which Gabriella had hesitantly agreed to. Now they were sitting in silence in the science rooftop gardens.

"Look I'm sorry Gabby, I didn't want things to end the way they did, I shouldn't have blown up at you and I still want us to be friends. I really, really, care about you," Troy started.

"I know Troy. I care about you too, it's just that some of the things you said hurt me. I just didn't think it was the right time to discuss what we did then. Taylor had just found out that Chad had lied to her and she was in a huff, then the thing with you happened and we weren't speaking. I missed that." Gabriella continued, trying to get what she wanted off her chest.

"So that's what's wrong! Chad hasn't said anything. He said he's try and talk to her today or something, hopefully he'll think before he speaks."  
Gabby laughed

"Yeah. So... you and Sharpay seem to be getting cosy, so soon."

"Yeah well we're just getting along for the sake of the performance and that, she's really nice once you get to know her a bit, turns out someone had told her she looked 'fat' or well had gained a little bit of weight and looked 'more healthier' but of course put on weight means fat in Sharpay's book and had spilt some milk on her accidently by another person. So she got her bag and got changed."

"You going to be spending some more time with her? I bet she is nice if you get to know her..."

SILENCE...

"I better get going, I really hope we can be friends despite the argument yesterday, I know I have my moments, and I really do what to stop drinking like I have been, I've told Taylor and she's promised to help as has Kelsi and I've phoned my mom to apologise, she's coming home tonight so that's good,"

"Yeah it is. I hope we can be friends too. I mean we've gotten on so well. Hopefully we can persuade Sharpay to sit with us or something. I better be getting back too, you wana walk with me?" Troy asked hopefully. Gabriella nodded and they walked together to the cafeteria before sitting themselves at separate tables. Of course Taylor and Kelsi immediately asked what she had been doing with Troy Bolton and Gabriella had just told them that they had talked and worked some stuff out

"Of course I'm still a little upset and that after everything we've done together, but it was his choice and we've decided to stay friends and hang out and that, just not as boyfriend and girlfriend," She explained as she looked at her lunch tray instead of at her friends.

"You give in too easily! He broke your heart! Chad lied to me and I'm still not talking to me! You should have told him at least that you'd think about it!" Taylor piped up, still ignoring Chad, even if at times she almost spoke to him and wanted to forgive him.

"But Taylor, I want to be friends with him. He's been a big part of my East High life and helped me with things after school, I'd hate to loose him full stop. Even if we're friends, we can still be friends and I might even get on a bit better with Sharpay if he stays friends with her or something!" Gabriella defended

"Sharpay?! You'd rather hang out with her than us? You are kidding right? We've been there for you since almost day one! I thought you were better than that!" Taylor yelled, Kelsi and Martha moved away slightly to stay out of this, they preferred to stay out of the way most of the time.

"I didn't say that! I said I would just like to maybe get to know her better- everyone judges her and I don't want to be like them anymore. I'd send most of my time with you guys! Come on..." Gabriella defended again.

"Ok I get it, you love us yet you want to have friends outside us? That's a brilliant idea Gabriella, I suppose as long as we're still best friends! I'm going to go and make Chad jealous, so I'll see ya later gal?" Taylor bubbly exclaimed before making her way over to the jocks table where Chad was sitting for a bit before he moved to Troy, Sharpay and Ryan's table as he's promised Troy he would for a bit. Taylor sat down and Chad immediately said 'hi' to which Taylor just shot him a dirty look before seating herself next to Zeke and the other friends had girlfriends.

"Hi Zeke," She flirtatiously said whist batting her eyelashes, Zeke just looked at her weirdly before murmuring a small 'hey'.

"I was wondering if you could come round todayy after school? My parents are holding a small dinner party and she told me your mom was invited. I was wondering if you could help us prepare and cook the food, because you know me... I can't cook to save my life and... I didn't know who else to ask," She asked, feigning innocence, once Zeke had hesitantly agreed she kissed him on the cheek before talking to everyone for a bit and then returning to Gabriella, Kelsi and her tables and then starting a conversation about what had just happened, Kelsi piping in about Jason. Kelsi was still a little shy but had start to let go a little bit around her closest friends. Gabriella rolled her eyes when her friend wasn't looking, thinking how this really wasn't going to end well and Martha joined in with her opinion before announcing she was in the performance as well as a dancer! Taylor just stared at her with shock in her eyes, whilst Kelsi just congratulated her.

At the end of the day Troy bid farewell to his basketball buddies, Zeke went off with Taylor despite Chad's jealousy and Gabriella came to say bye to Troy to show that there wasn't any hard feelings and said she'd call him if she was struggling with her emotions and staying away from alcohol.

Troy piled into Ryan's posh, silver car as Sharpay's pink one had been sent away for prepares, but Shar still drove his unless he wanted to and Troy had usually hitched a lift off his dad unless he had different after school plans and he needed his van.

Once they got to a sports centre type thing they climbed out and went inside and walked to a huge hall with bars and mirrors, Troy just walked behind the Evans' a tad bit nervous about rehearsal whereas Sharpay was her usual confident self and Ryan was smiling, like most of the time.

Sharpay ran, well fast-walked over to the director and started eagerly talking to him, Troy just stood awkwardly behind her whilst Ryan went over to some friends. Troy heard that the play was about this dancer who was trying to make it big so she went to Las Vegas and bumped into this guy about the same age and his father was in the performing business so he introduced them. The dancer started off fine but doesn't think she can sing but when she gets forced she gets a singing and dancing part, and the guy gets involved aswell , involving them performing together- duets and various partnered dances and the girls ego gets too big and they fall out, soon enough the dancer gets kidnapped by her magic uncle who's always wanted her as his own daughter. The guy realises his feelings and saves the day and in the end they kiss! '_Sounds alright to me as long as I don't have to wear bunching tights'_ he thought to himself.

Ryan was playing her brother and there were various other parts, but that was just the outline of it without detail of other main parts.

"Right, the scripts are going to be sent around within the next couple of weeks. First of all we probably have about ten or so numbers to get rehearsed, over the next few weeks the number of rehearsals might multiply and if anyone misses any I expect a catch up session, this is your future we're talking about. About a coupe of months we'll start singing sessions and going over lines, I expect everyone here for all of them even if the scenes or numbers don't concern you..." The director started going on about expectations and that.

"Oh em gee! Look it's Martha! I wonder what that whale's doing here, seeing if there' s any books or wants to shed a couple of pounds," Sharpay whispered to Troy as she nudges him lightly, sniggering. Troy turned his head and did in fact see that Martha was there, probably trying to help her chance of becoming a dancer.

"Come on Sharpay, that wasn't nice. She is actually great at dancing, her size isn't involved full stop. I wonder how she managed for a place for dancing if she didn't even audition though,"

"I'm not a nice person, you should know that by now, I tell the truth no matter how horrible it is. Come on you've known me since kindergarten ... DUH!" Sharpay hissed back. "Anyway Ryan probably pulled a few strings with her or she's got to be involved with something to be considered to be here,"

Troy nodded in reply and they both went back to listening to the lecture they were receiving.

Half an hour later they were starting on the finale as that one was due to be one of the flashiest dances- with lights and lasers and that.

The music started and it had quite a fast beat, they were just listening to it first, Sharpay was bobbing her head along, concentrating. The music got played again, peoples voices in the background, of course they were directors or producers or something and the cast would be singing it later on once they had practiced the routine. The second time the music was playing the choreographers where dancing along, showing them what the routine would be like.

Troy was taken about, the routine looked complicated but it looked amazing! It was going to be a lot of hard work, but with the help of Sharpay and Ryan he was sure he could it.

It was soon their turn and they were getting it step by step. It was part of a partnered dance so some of the solo dancers, including Martha had a different corner to practice their background bit in.

There were solo parts and lifts and close dancing, god this was going to be interesting, they got shown a bit of the dance and did it slowly before speeding up and got about a quater of the way through before practice was over. Troy had had a pretty good time and was enjoying it, Sharpay was an excellent dancer and he was thankful for all his basketball training as it had definitely helped, he had just managed to keep up with him.

"Get practice Troy, I'll pass on the scripts when I get them and if you ever need help- just give me a call," Sharpay called as she took a long sip of her water.

"You were brilliant too, I never knew you could pick up stuff as quick as me," He joked back waiting to see her reaction.

"Told you it would be hard to keep up with me, bit more practice and you might, I say might be able to keep up with me!" She retorted.

"I'll hold you to that, Evans,"

Troy got a lift home from the twins and greeted his mom and dad before eating dinner and doing some basketball shots with his dad before relaxing.

Meanwhile as soon as Sharpay had come through the door their parents greeted them with smiles, they noticed their mum drinking some vodka disguised as wine, ate dinner then ran to Sharpay's room as Sharpay preferred hers to Ryan's and an hour later a small argument began. But luckily it was only a small one.

Troy was about to go to sleep, today's events running through his mind. He was glad he was friends with Gabriella again, he had enjoyed rehearsals and had come the like Sharpay's almost bitchy and confident attitude. '_God the months leading up to proper performances are going to be interesting, but I think I'm going to enjoy them' _He thought with a smile, before turning over and falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 5. Is Troypay beginning to show? Told you Taylor would find out something about Chad- and there's still drama to come... oooo. Anyway please review what we've read and the next chapter will be up sooner! Woo! Sorry most of it was dialogue, but this chapter kind of needed it. Review- They make me smile (: !!**

LucyLicious xxx


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next Chapter! Sorry about the wait, I've just had my math and chemistry exam. Wasn't High School Musical 3 great? Although it was a huge Troyella cheese feast, I loved the songs. Also I've noticed that I'm only getting one review per chapter, seriously guys? It makes me feel unloved ******** please, please, please review, if, by chapter ten I'm only getting one review per chapter then I'm just going to stop writing this for a bit, I know it's harsh but I really want to get more reviews even if its only a couple more. That's not too much to ask is it?**

**Disclaimer: The same as last chapter, I own nothing.**

At East High everyone was buzzing as it was the weekend tomorrow. Troy was making up with his basketball buddies and Gabriella appeared to be alright, Taylor was smiling from ear to ear and the Evans twins were bouncing. Troy had had to learn how to juggle his new friends with his old friends so it didn't appear as if he was ditching either one. They had both reluctantly agreed to eat lunch together and Taylor had even volunteered to eat with them, leaving Gabriella.

Soon enough the bell rang and most of them went their separate ways, Troy eagerly walked next to Sharpay. "Man, those rehearsals yesterday were pretty exhausting, it was a very nice change from basketball though," He said, wanting to break the silence as they walked side by side.

"Hah, if you think that was hard just wait for the next couple of the weeks. You think that you were exhausted from yesterday, just wait, told you; you wouldn't be able to keep up with me." Sharpay smirked, confidence seeping through her voice.

"I never said that it was too exhausting, I just meant that it was a good work-out. FYI I think that I kept up just fine, looks like you have some competition Evans," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Anyway, if you ever need some extra help, you know where to find me," Sharpay replied, winking at him before skipping off into her classroom.

'_Was she just flirting with me?"'_ He thought to himself, god she could get on his nerves sometimes but he thought she was over him. _'Crazy woman, I'll never understand her'._

-_ ----------------------------------------------------_

Lunch had been eventful, to say the least. Taylor had endlessly tried to flirt with Zeke, going on about his cooking as Zeke looked a bit taken aback from all the attention he was being given. Troy caught Gabriella looking over at them, she was only with a few of her friends, and Chad was shooting daggers at Taylor or Zeke every few minutes.

"Why don't we invite Gabriella over here? She looks like she could use some company..." Troy started, Sharpay and Ryan hadn't come in yet as they were talking to Miss. Darbus about something.

Taylor looked at Troy and then over her shoulder at Gabriella and shrugged. "Sure, I'll just go get her," She said.

As soon as Taylor had left, Chad nudges Zeke, "What the fuck do you think you're playing at Baylor? You know she's only flirting with you to make me jealous, 'cause you ain't got nothing over me, so you better wake up before she breaks your heart," Chad hissed, Troy was taken aback from the venom seeping in his friend's voice, on the other hand, Zeke just sat there smugly.

"Actually, she seems to really like me, and YOU can't take that because SHE dumped YOU first. Get a grip Chad, wake up and smell the roses, she likes ME now and you're gonna have to get used to that. Oh, and I don't think she'd agree with you on the last sentence, last night she was screaming about me," He smugly replied, watching Chad's knuckles turn white from the pressure he was forcing on them.

"You better watch your mouth Baylor or I'll tell her about the time you-"Chad began before noticing Taylor was now 3 feet from their table, giggling with Gabriella.

Chad shot Zeke one more dirty look before turning his head down to his food, glancing up when he heard Zeke speaking.

"Hey Tay, I was wondering if you free after school? I don't think we made enough stuff yesterday, and you're still a little rusty, what ya think?" He piped, sneakily looking over at Chad as he spoke.

Taylor looked over at Chad, "Sure Zeke! My father simply LOVES you," She smirked before looking over the balcony and saw Sharpay, with Ryan lagging behind entering the cafeteria. "Ice Queen at 2 o'clock" She muttered.

Everyone's heads shot up and sat up straight. Sharpay got to their table in a huff with Ryan looking uncertain behind her, she looked behind her and saw all eyes on her, and she smoothed her perfect hair down. "What do you think you're all looking at? Freaks!"

Everyone jumped, quickly turning back to what they had been doing before not wanting to be snapped at by the ice queen again. She huffed before sitting down, Troy was on her right, and Chad was on her left, she saw Gabriella sitting on the other side of Chad, "What are YOU doing here!?" She spat, glaring at Gabriella. Gabriella looked like a deer stuck in headlights,

"I-I, You see I-I, And-An... " She stuttered.

"SPIT IT OUT! Or are you stupid? "

"Taylorinvitedmetocomeover," She quickly said, not looking at Sharpay, she lifted her head up cautiously, Sharpay raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"Very well then," She spoke, closing her eyes and breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down.

Everyone looked at her for a few seconds before glancing over to Ryan, who mouth, 'Bad mood, don't ask...'

A few minutes later, Sharpay opened her eyes and glanced around the table, a small smile creeping onto her features. She turned to Troy, "Troy, I need to speak to you later about something, " She started before turning to Taylor "And YOU, separately" Taylor motioned to her self and Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I was looking at you wasn't I?"

Troy chuckled under his breath, typical Sharpay.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - ------ - - -- - -

Lunch finished soon after Sharpay came in, as everyone was leaving Sharpay grabbed Taylor's wrist and pulled her into the ladies toilets.

"I heard from Sally McMaddinson something about Chad," She tempted, Taylor looked in the mirror as Sharpay spoke to her.

"And WHY exactly should I care exactly? We've broken up,"

"I know that! But I think that you should hear it," She paused "Flipping Hell McKessie, LOOK at ME when I'm speaking to you!"

Taylor turned towards her, motioning for her to continue.

"That's better. I heard from Sally, that 5 days before Valentines Day, Chad kissed another girl at a party... and before that, he made out in a closet with a different girl 2 months ago. I've only told you this because I think that you deserve to know. But I've only heard this, it doesn't exactly mean that it was true, but Sally said she was there at both parties." Sharpay began.

Taylors face fell and she felt like her heart was breaking a little bit, her mouth opened and closed like a fish, struggling to find words.

"What?"

"Look I know you had feelings for him and Blah blah blah, but I thought you should know," Sharpay said before looking awkwardly at the floor.

'_She can't be telling to truth, I know Chad wouldn't have done anything like that, he loves me... But she hardly ever gets any gossip wrong...' _The voice in Taylor's head contemplated.

An awkward silence followed. "Taylor, are you alright?" Sharpay whispered.

Taylor nodded her head, a questioning look in her eyes, "Are you are sure?"

"I'm positive that's what I heard Taylor," Sharpay spoke

"But why? Why would you tell me?"

"I-I, I want to try and turn over a new leaf and try to be a little nicer to people, especially you guys, I was horrible to you. Ryan seems to think you're cool, so I thought I'd try and see what he sees in you,"

"You're doing this for Troy aswell aren't you?"

Sharpay's head snapped from the floor she was staring at to Taylor's face, "Excuse ME?"

"You're doing it for Troy. Everyone's noticed how close you two are becoming, plus he and Gabriella have broken up which means he's a free man. You still like him," Taylor summarized, smirking at Sharpay as she opened and closed her mouth, like a lost fish. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, fresh start?"

Taylor held out her hand for Sharpay to shake as Sharpay stared at it for a minute before composing herself.

"Fine, I suppose. There really is a reason why everyone calls you genius," Sharpay smirked.

They walked to their next class together, smiles on their faces; this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

The end of the day quickly came round and Troy found Sharpay at her locker, "Hey, just the girl I was looking for," He began, Sharpay felt a smile creep onto her face as she saw Troy poke his head onto her shoulder so she could see him in the mirror, but didn't turn around to face him, she kept her gaze directly in the mirror,

"Guess that makes me special huh?" She bit back, Troy laughed

"Hurry up, we have to go and say bye to everyone else before they go slow poke, Taylor was wondering where you were,"

"What? They want me there?" She questioned.

Troy nodded his head and waited for Sharpay to get everything she needed before grabbing her hand and dragging her to where everyone else was waiting just outside the school doors.

Taylor, Ryan, Gabriella, Kelsi, Chad and the guys were all standing in a little circle, obviously waiting for someone,

"We're here everyone!" Troy announced with Sharpay behind him, everyone noticed their entwined hands and Taylor motioned to Sharpay about their hands, and Sharpay turned her head to the floor as a slight red colour appeared on her hands. Minutes later Troy realised what everyone else was looking at and gently let go of Sharpay's hand, despite the urge of wanting to feel her warmth again.

Sharpay looked up and the blush had gone, "What are we actually waiting for?" She asked, looking at Troy

"I guess goodbyes? So, Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow, my moms over there," Gabriella spoke.

Everyone waved after her, Sharpay nodded her head.

"I better go too, I've got to go and pick my little sister up in twenty minutes from her friend's house and I don't know how long it takes to get there from here," Chad said before going off and everyone said 'bye'

Slowly, one by one they all went home, until Taylor, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay and Troy were left.

"We better go soon too, my mom will probably be waiting for us and we've got a lot of things to bake," Taylor said, she surprisingly hugged Sharpay bye and her and Zeke made their way to Taylor's house. Sharpay and Taylor had given each others phone numbers and Taylor had whispered a sneaky thanks in Sharpay's ear for what she had done in the bathroom.

"Why don't you guys come over to my house for a bit? I'm sure my mom and dad would love to meet you guys and we could even get some practice in," Troy suggested.

"Sounds great, doesn't that Ry? Mother and Daddy will obviously want us home for dinner but we don't have that until late," Sharpay said before Ryan got a word in, Troy glanced in Ryan's direction to see if he approved. Ryan nodded his head.

"Great! Ryan and I were dropped off by mother this morning because my car is at the garage today getting a fresh coat of paint, and so is Ry's, "Sharpay squealed

"We'll just take my car then," Troy said

They all went into his car, Sharpay in the passenger seat and Troy even let her pick the music. When they got to the Bolton's house they all took off their shoes and said hi to Troy's parents before settling into the lounge and talking. Troy's father came in soon after and joined them in a chat, managing to persuade Sharpay and Troy to perform a dance together from rehearsal as Ryan did some of his background moves.

Jack Bolton just finished telling a story about Troy when he was younger and it had everyone in hysterics and Troy with a very red face.

"That is just too funny Mr. Bolton" Sharpay laughed,

"Please, call me coach or Jack. I remember your father from when we were youngsters, you guys really aren't as scary as you seem," Jack replied

Everyone laughed even harder for a while and Mrs. Bolton joined them in the conversation, time flew past and despite Mrs. Bolton's pleas to stay for dinner, Troy dropped Sharpay and Ryan home, and Troy reminded Sharpay that she had said earlier that she wanted to tell him something, she just said it could wait until tomorrow.

"Gosh, that was so fun, don't you think Ry?" Sharpay giggled as soon as Troy left.

"Yeah, it was. It was nice to se how a real family is," He replied. "Plus, I could see you and Troy snuggling up to each other, he even offered a seat on his lap instead of the floor, AND he put his arms around you, when you layed back against him,"

"So? All we are is friends to him," Sharpay spoke, as she unlocked the door to their house.

A light flicked on behind them and an angry Mr. Evans appeared, "Guys I'm sorry, but your sister isn't coming to visit like she said she would next week, your mother is very distressed at the moment. It's been a long day and we've had other things to worry about, would it be alright if you just grabbed something to eat instead of us having a family dinner?" He said, trying not the shout about something other on his mind.

"Of course Daddy, good night," Sharpay spoke, Ryan said the same before they both climbed up the stairs with microwave Mac 'n' cheese.

They both said 'night' to each other before settling in their own rooms. Rain was pouring heavily outside and smashing the windows. Sharpay was still awake and suspected that Ryan was probably sleeping through the storm, 'Typical Boy' She thought to herself as she tried to watch T.V.

Suddenly something crashed in the house and Sharpay jumped up from her spot, she could hear muffled voices from downstairs, she carefully tiptoed out of her room and down half the stairs leading to the next floor, she crouched down behind the banister and listened in.

"Our baby is having a BABY, at her age! This is all YOUR fault Vance!" Sharpay heard her mother screech.

"How is it my fault Julia? SHE was the one who ran off, YOU were the one who insisted on sending her away from us, away from U of A, if anyone's fault, its yours!" Sharpay's father hissed back, Sharpay put her head in her hands, silently wishing it wasn't like this, wishing Annette and her brother did come back and her parents weren't so stingy.

"If you had accepted her boyfriend, she wouldn't have rebelled! Oh, and the boy, if YOU hadn't have made him break up with his girlfriend or moan at him EVERY time he DID come over, then we'd have had BOTH of them HERE not over there and not caring!"

"It's not just MY fault! I was trying to protect her! I knew that boy was trouble, and I was RIGHT! YOU called her a whore and were so overwhelming to her, criticizing her for everything that no wonder she rebelled against YOU, it isn't my fault! As for our son, you were the one insisting who yelled at him for taking a COOKIE when he had already had one and other things and wouldn't let him do anything! I can't believe you!"

All Sharpay heard next was a crash against the door and more arguing, she gathered that a glass had been thrown to try and get rid of some anger. It amazed her that her parent s didn't think her and Ryan would be able to hear them, they really were oblivious.

"As for Ryan, I think you should get him to buy NORMAL clothes, you know NO pink ones or hats or other shirts. Jeans and T-Shirts, he's going to end up as queer as you get is we let him continue the way he is!" Sharpay heard her father yell at her mother and it broke her heart. Ryan wasn't gay, sure he liked to dress up a lot, but it was nice, girls liked guys who wore nice stuff. Ryan had only had a couple of girlfriends, but that was probably why Vance thought he was gay, but being gay wasn't a disappointment.

"I think you should talk to your daughter first! Have you seen her size? I think she's getting just a little too large for my taste, oh and her attitude! She LOST the parts to the theatre, if that happens what makes you think I want her to seek a theatre-based future if she LOST the part to AMATURES, it clearly shows how good she is, and it makes her a failure!"

Tears welled up in Sharpay's eyes as she heard her mother shout this; they had never brought this up before. Sharpay knew for a fact that she wasn't fat, she was a healthy, skinny size and the musicale was one time. She knew she wasn't perfect and wasn't guaranteed the leads every time no matter what her mother had brought her up to think.

Her father instantly started defending her, and this was when Sharpay decided she's had enough, she snuck back up to her room, pulled on some boots and a jacket and climbed out her window, down her balcony and down railings until her feet hit the floor and ran. It was still raining, but at this point, Sharpay didn't give a toss, her mind was still fresh from what she had just heard, voices running through her head.

She was only wearing her pyjamas- a white vest with her initials in the bottom left corner and pink, silk shorts. She ran for fifteen minutes before coming to the park, sitting down on a bench and sobbing her heart out.

Right now Sharpay had decided she didn't care, she didn't care what others thought of her, she didn't care that her hair was soaked and sticking to her, she didn't care her mascara was running down her face and most of all she didn't care that she hated the rain, because it gave her freedom at this moment, freedom to cry, freedom to let out all her emotions and it was almost refreshing.

She pulled her coat tighter around her and layed back against the bench, looking at the sky as more rain continued to fall. She didn't notice someone behind her, running in the rain for exercise as she was so consumed with her thoughts. She didn't even realise anyone was there until they let themselves become known.

"Sharpay? Is that you?" A deep voice spoke, surprised at finding her here, in this weather.

Sharpay gasped and sat up; turning so she could see the mysterious figure.

"Troy?"

**A/N: There we have it folks, Hope you enjoyed it, I know that not much really happened but next chapter there will be plenty of dram, don't forget to hit to review button below and tell me what you thought. **


	8. Chapter 7

A**/N: Hey another chapter what do you know ? Hehe, just joking, nothing much has been happened. Who else is really excited about Christmas because its almost here :P Yeah I know I forgot the lines last chapter, but I was just focused on posting the chapter that I forgot to add the lines- SORRY! Just a special mention to PuccaGirl 14 for actually reviewing the last few chapters- and being the only person to- so this chapter is dedicated to you ******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Troy?" Sharpay gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Troy looked at her and the state she was in, he almost hadn't recognized her with her sticky blonde hair, mascara trails and clothes sticking to her.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was running 'exercising in the rain builds stamina' my dad says." He said softly. "What the real questions are what are you doing here and are you ok?"

"That was two questions," Sharpay snapped, looking anywhere but directly at Troy, embarrassed he had seen her in the state she was in.

"Jesus Sharpay! I was only trying to be nice, I thought we were friends," He snapped but regretted it when he saw the hurt in Sharpay's eyes when she finally looked him in the eyes.

"Who asked you to be nice? I was perfectly fine until you came along," She argued but realised this wasn't going to help; the rain was coming down even heavier. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I guess I'm just not in the best moods,"

Troy nodded in understanding before deciding to take a seat next to her on the bench she was currently occupying. "You want to talk about it?"

"I suppose I should," She signed "But not right now, I guess I just needed some thinking time first, it's kinda a delicate subject for me" Troy nodded "But when I tell you, you need to understand that you can't tell anyone or I'll never trust you again or whatever,"

"Why would I do that? I just want to make sure you're ok," Troy smiled, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Sharpay's ear.

"Fucking Hell you're freezing!" He exclaimed. He took off his jacket and gently draped it over her shoulders. Sharpay jumped at the sudden contact.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" She asked and Troy shook his head. Silence soon followed, Troy knew Sharpay just wanted to think.

"Do you know what I've always wanted to do Troy?" Sharpay asked, looking at the sky with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What?" He inquired.

"Dance in the rain, just like in the movies, it just seemed like a way to be free and loosen up. Besides, there's no one around,"

Troy chuckled at her, he was glad he got to see this side of Sharpay, the side that did actually genuinely smiled and cared about things other than herself and her image.

"What are we waiting for then?" He said as he held out his head for her to take.

Sharpay looked up at him and smiled before taking his hand, even in this weather; his hand was warm. She laughed as he twirled her round.

They did some sort of jazzy waltz before Troy lifted her up and spun her around so many times she was so dizzy. Shortly after they began singing whatever came to their minds, free styling.

"_Never knew what I was missing, until I found you,_

_One look in those eyes and I knew it was you, _

_Been searching all my life, but nothing ever felt right_

_You gave me wings so I could fly, fly and realise who I am inside."_

The screamed the lyrics and where soon singing S.O.S by the Jonas Brothers.

Troy stopped short. "Shit,"

Sharpay sharply turned around, wondering what had caused his outburst.

"I've been out here for almost 2 hours, my dad was expecting me home about half an hour ago, Come on!"

He grabbed her hand and ran.

"Why the hell am I following you?" Sharpay asked, almost tripping over her feet.

"You're coming back to mine, my mom won't mind, besides I take it you're not really in the mood to go home at this minute..." He concluded, she laughed

"I think Montez rubbed off on you, that was pretty smart," She giggled

He turned around and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and continued running towards his house, ignoring her tantrum and hands slapping his back, it didn't hurt him. When they arrived he set her down and slowly entered the house.

Troy disappeared for a few minutes to explain to his mother and father that Sharpay was staying over for a little bit, Mrs. Bolton came out, took one look at Sharpay and went to go fetch her a towel, actually praising Troy for acting like a gentleman, for once.

They disappeared up to Troy's room, it was blue and millions of trophies were on the wall and on the desk by his bed there was a picture of him and Chad and another picture from Lava Springs last summer. Clothes were scattered all over the place and there was a mini basketball and net on the back of Troy's door.

Sharpay picked up a picture and frowned, it was a picture of everyone piled into Sharpay's golf cart, it had been Troy's idea and she knew what they all really thought of her and at that moment were glad that she was kinda making an effort, even if she still acted the way she had always done.

"See you've already made yourself at home," Troy whispered over her shoulder looking at the picture she was currently holding, Sharpay jumped and hugged her towel tighter around herself.

"I was just looking," She quickly said and only when she turned round did she notice that Troy had changed into dryer clothes.

"What happened then?" Troy asked, referring as to why she had been in the state he had found her in earlier.

Sharpay sighed and looked him in the eye, "You have to promise not to interrupt, and you cannot tell anyone and I don't want you feeling sorry for me ok?"

Troy nodded her head and Sharpay leaned back, placing her hands behind her for support before telling the story about what she had heard tonight, her sister, her brother and everything else that had happened with her parents. By the time she had finished, there was small tears forming in her eyes, Troy looked over at her and when she signalled she was finished, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, Sharpay didn't protest, she laid her head against his shoulder and let a few tears escape.

"Wow, I never knew things were like that with your family. I'm always here to talk, as a friend," He whispered as he began rubbing her back.

"I know, thanks Troy. Oh and if you tell anyone, I can guarantee that the next time you wake up you will be FAR, FAR, FAR away from here,"

"That's the Sharpay we all know and love," He smiled. "Come on, we need to get you into some other clothes, I'll go get you a brush and a wipe for your face,"

He stood up and was about to walk out when he heard Sharpay softly speak. "Troy, can I stay here tonight? Ryan doesn't know I'm out, can he come round too if he wants?"

"It should be alright, you can ring him if you want. Phone's to the left,"

Sharpay turned round and instantly phoned Ryan, who said she could stay and he'd be right over, Sharpay explained that mother and daddy had sent her over the edge tonight, although she didn't tell them what she had heard, she didn't want to hurt Ryan as she knew how sensitive he was when his father had asked about his sexuality in the past.

Troy came back just as Sharpay was finished and offered her wipes, brush and an oversized shirt with some of his shorts.

"It's fine, Ryan's bringing some stuff, thanks again Troy," She said, slightly smiling.

Ryan was soon round and everyone got cleaned up, they stayed up until 3 a.m. They all fell asleep on the floor.

- - - -- - - - -

The next morning Troy was woken up by his phone ringing, he moved to get up but found that something heavy was on his stomach, he found Sharpay was lying slightly on his stomach and his right hand was slung across his body, subconsciously stroking her hair. He gently moved her and got his phone- it was Martha.

"_Hey Troy, Its Martha. We're all meeting up in about two hours, you want to come?_

"Oh hey. Yeah sounds great, why don't we all meet at my house?"

"_Okay, that should be fine, everyone's coming here first so then we can all go,"_

"Great, I'll see you then. "

"_Do you know where Ryan is? We can't seem to get hold of him- or Sharpay"_

"No worries, they'll meet us here, Bye."

Troy hung up and looked at his clock, he saw that it was noon. He turned around and smiled, Sharpay looked so peaceful sleeping. He crept over to her and started poking her, she opened her eyes and screamed when she realized someone was there, which in turn, woke up Ryan.

"God Troy, you're such a jerk! You scared me! What if you had been a paedophile or a rapist or something!?" Sharpay screeched, which made Ryan and Troy burst out laughing.

He informed them of the plans and after Sharpay realized she had been invited to hang out they started getting ready, Sharpay in another room.

Soon it was two and everyone was arriving, Sharpay was still in the bathroom getting ready, everyone had arrived and had decided they were going to have a sandwich here before going to watch a baseball game- which Sharpay didn't know about yet as she STILL wasn't ready.

"Guys, where's Sharpay?" Taylor asked when she realised the blonde has yet to arrive.

"I'm here! Just finished drying and straightening my hair! How do I look? Fabulous? Good." She said, not letting anyone get a word in.

"Dude she stayed at your house?" Chad gaped.

"Well duh Chadykins. Troy let me stay over, didn't you?" She smirked.

Ryan saw from the corner of his eye that Gabriella had started frowning when Sharpay had mentioned staying over.

"Yeah, so did Ryan," Troy defended.

Sharpay went to go and sit next to Taylor and Troy continued standing, leaning against the arm of the chair Sharpay was sitting in

"Right who's hungry?" He asked and everyone's hands shot into the air. "Come on Sharpay, looks like I could use some help in the kitchen,"

"I'm sorry are you talking to me? " She obliviously asked, gesturing at herself. Troy gave her a knowing look, "No way, I don't do kitchens if I can help it!" She protested.

"Come on Sharpay, I'll help too Troy," Gabriella volunteered

They went into the kitchen and began making sandwiches, whilst Troy was standing behind Sharpay, holding her arms and cutting a slice a bread, Gabriella slipped something into one of the sandwiches. When they were done, they brought the trays of sandwiches in and everyone started tucking in.

Sharpay bit into a sandwich and ten mintues later began getting really warm, "Guys, is it just me or is it really warm in here?"

Ryan looked at her, "Shar, have you had any gerkins lately? Your face has gone red and a rash has started coming up,"

The words had just left his mouth when Sharpay ran out of the room, Ryan explained she was allergic and was just going to make sure she was alright.

"Mmmm, this sandwich with gerkin in, is really nice," Gabriella said, with a smirk on his face.

Troy heard his name being called and went to go see what was happening with Sharpay.

"You!? You did that, Gabriella, you knew she was allergic!" Taylor screeched when she realised.

"So? Did you see her? She was all over Troy, and only because I was here!" Gabriella defended.

"No you're just jealous. It's time you moved on Gabriella! Him and her are just friends, so what if they're near each other a lot!"

"So you're on HER side? Even after everything she's done! One day and all of a sudden you decide she's better?! You figure out she's 'better' than me or something?" Gabriella argued.

"Shut up!" Chad interrupted "Gabriella, that was a little far-fetched, and Taylor, you've been all over Zeke, so don't get on Gabriella's case about it!"

"Excuse me? I believe I've done no such thing," Taylor denied as Gabriella glared at her, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You heard me! You look at me then go crazy and flirt with Zeke, why? He was my friend AND just because I didn't do the whole valentines thing myself I'm an idiot?"

Arguments broke out between EVERYONE, people trying to break it up and others arguing their own cases, soon enough everyone decided they hated everyone and left except Martha, Jason and Kelsi.

Troy, Ryan and Sharpay came down soon after and Kelsi explained to them what had happened, including the arguments and everyone finding out about Gabriella.

"Losers," Sharpay muttered under her breath.

The six just chilled for the day. Monday was going to be interesting.... That was for sure

**A/N: Yeah I know, could have had more drama. I promise I'm trying. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another story- lucky you readers! I got a new kitten :) not that you guys care.... lol. I hope you guys had a fabulous Christmas and new years! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Monday rolled around fast and before anyone knew it, it was a murky Monday morning, dark clouds hovering in the sky and gentle winds blowing.

Sharpay woke Ryan up and within an hour and a half they were on their way to school in Sharpay's car, chatting about anything, with the radio playing in background.

"Hey Shar, what were you actually doing outside that night over the weekend? I mean, you HATE the rain..." Ryan asked, Sharpay laughed.

"Silly Ry. I don't HATE the rain," Sharpay began, but noticed the look Ryan was giving her, "Fine! I hate it, most of the time. Mother and daddy were fighting and I didn't want to disturb you, so I went outside to think and get away. OK?" She snapped

"But the fights never usually make you like this," Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah well maybe I wanted to just go outside for a walk. That's not TOO hard to believe is it?" Sharpay argued and Ryan decided to leave the matter, Sharpay obviously didn't want to talk about it.

As soon as Sharpay and Ryan reached school, they went their separate ways. Ryan was at his locker, and Sharpay had probably gone to go find someone to gossip to.

Ryan noticed Gabriella walking down the hall and quickly shut his locker, wanting to speak to her about something.

"Gabriella!" He called after her, hoping to catch her attention. Gabriella looked at him and stopped walking.

"Hi Ryan, can I help you with something?" She innocently asked.

"Why? Why did you do that to Sharpay on Saturday?" He asked.

"Look, I'm REALLY sorry about that, honestly I am, but I couldn't take it, she's always ALL over him, like she's trying to rub my nose in it or something. I mean, I've put up with her for so long, and ALWAYS forgiven her, but I just... I guess I just snapped. She's taking Taylor as well, we had an argument. It just seems like she gets everything, like she's perfect and I guess I was jealous," Gabriella explained, hoping Ryan wasn't going to yell at her.

"I suppose. Just...Just don't do it again ok? I understand where you're coming from; she's a bit much sometimes?" Ryan guessed and Gabriella giggled and nodded her head. "Oh and Gabriella, Sharpay's not perfect, trust me,"

"What? Listen, I'll see you later? I've got to go put my coat away, then I've got to go to my biology class and get something I'm really sorry," Gabriella muttered.

She started walking away after Ryan had suggested them eating lunch together, for some reason, the thought made her smile. She still liked Troy, but there was something about Ryan, maybe she could play Sharpay at her game?

M_eanwhile_

Sharpay walked through East High, not paying attention to anything, trying to find someone when she collided head-first with someone.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MORON!" She screamed at the freshman who she had banged into.

Taylor saw Sharpay and immediately came over to her, grabbing her arm to grab her attention.

"Hey Sharpay!" Taylor greeted, before pulling Sharpay into a hug.

"Didn't see you there," Sharpay replied.

"Listen, I HAVE to tell you something Sharpay!" Taylor squealed and Sharpay placed a hand on her hip and starting tapping her foot, signalling for Taylor to continue.

"Zeke KISSED me! Like on the lips, but it was so not romantic! When we had left on Saturday, after Gabriella putting that stuff in your sandwich, which was so not nice, I guess we fell out about it. Anyway, he drove me home and just as I was getting out the car we were talking and he asked me where he stood, I said I liked him and I think he thought I meant that I had a crush on him! He pulled me forward and kissed me, but because of his hand I couldn't pull back! I mean, I don't know if I like him like that yet, I mean he's great and stuff... But Chad and I were together for ages! Anyway he just said bye after that and went home, I think he's angry with me because I said I didn't like him like that," Taylor rambled.

"God woman, take a breath. I thought that you liked Zeke like that, that's why you're always flirting with him? Secondly, yes I know Montez is jealous and that and horrible, I knew it was only a matter of time. Thirdly, I take it you had an eventful weekend... You're going to have to figure out what you want, no one can help," Sharpay muttered, looking to her left to see if she could spot a certain basketball player. No luck.

"You're not going to tell me what I should do?" Taylor asked

"Nope. Figure it out on your own honey, only you know what you want, just go out with him or something or just say 'let's be friends'" Sharpay replied, because she really needed to find someone and alert him of the last-minute scheduled practice.

"God you're right. Thanks Shar, you're a really good friend," Taylor said before walking off somewhere.

"Friend?" Sharpay muttered under her breath as she went through the halls to find someone.

Troy found her first and found her smiling at him, before pulling her in for a hug and they walked to homeroom together.

The day went by pretty fast, and soon the students found it was the end of the day, everyone was flooding out their classes, determined to get home as soon as possible.

"Hey Gabriella, I was wondering if you wanted to come round after school? I know people here haven't exactly been the nicest today because of Saturday. So I thought you could come round for a bit, so you know you've still got one friend?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, thanks," She replied, she saw Troy out of the corner of her eye and hastily kissed Ryan on the cheek before giggling. I'll meet you at the front of the school in about five minutes?" Ryan nodded and they went their separate ways for now.

"Ry, we're leaving soon for rehearsal!" Sharpay yelled at him.

"I'm not going," He said, firmly.

"What?! But Ry, you HAVE to come. Its rehearsals, we need to REHEARSE! Why are you skipping practice?" She demanded

"Gabriella's coming round, she needs a friend because people haven't been treating her the nicest today-"

"Gee I wonder why? Why do you have to bring her to OUR house, seriously? You're such a pushover! Can't you do it another day? We NEED to rehearse!" Sharpay argued.

"Look she's sorry, I'm going home, cover for me ok?" Ryan said before turning round, leaving Sharpay standing there astonished.

"TROY!" She screeched instead, after composing herself.

She found Troy and they went to rehearsal, Sharpay complaining about Ryan.

When they got to rehearsal, they quickly changed into their clothes to dance in and were talking when Martha came in and walked over to them, striking up small talk.

They began rehearsing, trying to do a difficult move, there were blocks to jump from and various other props all over the place. Troy and Sharpay were synchronizing their movements, when Troy tried to lift Sharpay up, he carefully held her up, but they both whipped their heads round when they heard a SNAP.

They all saw Martha on the floor, trying to bite back tears and holding her ankle on the floor. Troy still had Sharpay in lift position and they looked at each other, Troy placed her down and slowly made his way other to Martha.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked, crouching down to her level.

Martha explained that she had tried this move but had landed wrong, and had gone down on her ankle. Troy tried to move her ankle but Martha gasped in pain. Sharpay just stood where Troy had put her down and looked at them.

"I think it's broken, or just really badly sprained. You better get down to the hospital so they can check you out," Troy explained.

Their choreographer helped Martha limp out of the studio as she muttered on under breath 'Please don't say it's broken, I want to dance, it can't be broken,"

Troy turned back to Sharpay, "God I bet that hurt, I hope she'll be alright,"

"Of course she will be, maybe she didn't stretch properly? It's probably only sprained. Did you hear the SNAP though, god I would have screamed if that was me," Sharpay replied.

The choreographer soon came back and they continued rehearsing.

_Meanwhile_

Chad was walking down a sidewalk, everyone was busy today, Troy was rehearsing, his other buddies were at someone's house and Zeke? Chad really didn't want to talk to Zeke right now.

Chad shoved his hands in his pocket and did a cool walk to try and entertain himself, suddenly, someone tapped him on his shoulder and started to speak to him.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea Evans, what's your name?" She questioned. Chelsea was a little smaller than Chad, had dark hair and striking green eyes.

"I'm Chad, who are you?" Chad answered.

"I'm from a modelling agency," She pulled out a card, "I was just walking down the street and noticed you walking, I must say you have striking features! Would you consider coming down to the studio and doing some male modelling?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Chad, a male model? Who would have thought? I have 'This is Me ' from Camp Rock on repeat lol, man I love that song- and the movie! Anyway, here was a small cliff hanger. Hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review- they would mean the world to me! :) **

**LucyLicious xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter nine! Woo, I bet you guys are excited- sorry for sarcasm. LOL. Netball matches have started so I'm exhausted! Hope you all had a good Valentines Day- I have a couple of exams coming up too, but they're early March so the next chapter will be up around the same time as this one next month**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

"Me?" Chad asked, not believing this woman actually wanted him to be a male model. HIM?

"That's what I just said isn't it sweetheart?" Chelsea clarified.

"Well, I always knew I had good features. So I guess yeah I will take you up on that offer lady." Chad said, imagining himself at a photo shoot. "Wait, this isn't some sort of scam where I give you money and you run off?"

"Don't be silly," Chelsea laughed. "Here, this is my card, meet me at the address on it next Monday at 4.30, if you have any questions or your parents want to talk to me, have them ring the number on the card. Nice to meet you kid,"

Then she walked off, Chad just stared at her as she walked off, mouth hanging open. _Is this really happening_? He thought. He pocketed the card and continued where he wanted to go, he felt to urge to want to call Troy or his parents to share his news.

"And then he was like 'dude its orange!"

Sharpay laughed, Troy had just told her a funny memory. "OMG that was HILARIOUS!" She reached into her purse and pulled out her house keys. "You want to come in for a drink or something?"

Troy nodded and Sharpay proceeded with opening the door. Ryan was walking through the hallway when he saw Sharpay come home- with a guest.

"Hey Shar, err hey Troy?" He greeted. Sharpay smirked and put her bag down.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to know Ry, that your darling sister covered for you- just don't bunk off next time, there's only so much I can do. Oh and I have to teach you later, Martha broke her ankle so that's one less dancer- one less person to mess up," Sharpay explained and she looked on the table for something.

"Thanks, you're the best sis!" Ryan kissed Sharpay's cheek. "Too bad about Martha though, she really likes dancing- she's good too. Shar?"

Sharpay lifted her head up, "Yeah?"

"Nicole's note with her number is in your room, she popped round with a package aswell, and I put that up there as well."

Sharpay smiled and hugged him.

"Oh yeah, you want that drink now Troy?" Sharpay asked, realizing he was still here. Troy nodded and obediently followed her as she walked through the million and one rooms her house had.

"Who's Nicole?" Troy asked, trying to remember where he had heard that name from.

"Nicole? Oh she's Nicole Richards from middle school, you must remember her- short brown hair with those dark eyes? She went off to that fancy boarding school. I still keep in touch with her a bit, I met up with her during Christmas break and her sister's just had a baby, they're just pictures from that stuff and she's trying to convince me to come to her school or something for a bit. Obviously I said no, but I mean why should I go? It's an all girl school, plus they have weird uniforms. Hello- fashion no-no!"

Troy racked his brain, remembering this girl that used to hang out with Sharpay sometimes, when he suddenly remembered. "Oh! My ex-girlfriend! I went out with her for, like a month didn't I?"

Sharpay tensed before relaxing, "Yeah. HER." She spat the last word with venom. "The one which you were 'totally in love with' apparently," Troy frowned, had he done something wrong? Sharpay slammed the fridge shut and went to the fruit bowl to get an apple, she began chopping it up

"You want one?" She asked angrily, Troy shook his head. Sharpay sighed and went back to chopping her apple. Troy decided to let her cool down for whatever reason.

"OW! CRAP, SHIT, FUCK, DAMN!" Sharpay started screeching at the top of her lungs, she winced and dropped the knife, Troy got up to see what was wrong, and Sharpay was clutching her hand with a pained expression.

"You ok? Let me look," Troy suggested, smiling at her, Sharpay glared at him, and started walking to the corner of the kitchen. Troy grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back and then touched her hand.

"It's fine!" She snapped, Troy ignored her and moved her hand, between her thumb and index finger there was a long red cut- from the knife and there was loads of blood spilling out of it and on Sharpay's hand.

"Jesus! That looks horrible! Let me bandage it," Troy said, as he held her hand open and looked for a bandage or anything. Sharpay's eyes had begun to water and she had stopped cursing.

"Cupboard on the left, the top one," She said. She didn't want to admit how much she really did like Troy holding her hand.

Troy got the first aid kit and ordered her to sit down. He wet a piece of paper and gently dabbed at the cut, Sharpay winced a bit but he just told her to sshh gently in an attempt to calm her down and convince her he wasn't going to purposely hurt her. He finished applying the bandage around her hand.

"There. Just keep that on and tomorrow put a smaller plaster on it or something, you don't want that to get infected. It feel better now?" He asked, concerning shining in his eyes.

"It's fine, thanks to you," She whimpered. Troy looked at her and realised how gorgeous she looked at the moment with red eyes and loose hair all over the place. He took her hand and held it where the bandage was; he leaned down and kissed the spot where the cut was underneath.

"All better now," Sharpay whispered, a smile lighting her face.

"Hey, I heard screaming, what did you do Shar?" Ryan came round the corner and stopped when he saw Troy holding Sharpay's hand and them two gazing into each others eyes. Gabriella was right behind him.

"Is she still here? God Ry, I cut my hand ok? I'm a big girl, I don't need my brother to check on me all the time," Sharpay snapped, whipping her hand out of Troy's grip, shooting daggers at the two.

"It was a pretty bad cut too," Troy added, feeling the need to stick up with her.

"Was only checking sis, chill out!" He said, he looked at the two once more before going out the door, Gabriella was still watching the two.

"I guess I better be going Ryan. It was nice to come round, thanks," She said, making sure she bat her eyelashes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I better go and call my mom,"

"Hey wait; I can give you a lift if you want?" Troy offered, Sharpay gazed at him in shock _'So now he likes miss goody-two-shoes again?' _She thought.

"I thought you were staying for a bit?" She asked.

"If Gabriella needs a lift then I should go,"

"But Troy?!" Sharpay called, but he just walked with Gabriella out the house

"I appreciate the lift Troy, thanks," Gabriella said. Troy nodded politely and they drove towards her house.

"So, you and Ryan?" He asked once they were in the car.

"You jealous?" She teased. Troy looked at her weirdly, "We're just friends,"

Troy nodded "What about you and Sharpay?" She asked in return, noticing he smiled a little bit.

"We're friends, I feel like I know her a bit more now, she's actually really nice if she lets you get to know her," He said.

Gabriella nodded this time

"So how is everything at home now?" Troy asked, the awkward silence making him uneasy.

"Oh it's fine. My mom has been at home a bit more, I think she finally realised that she was neglecting me a little bit. I haven't touched alcohol for a while now,"

"That's good," He replied

The car journey went on like that, polite conversation being made.

_(The next day) _

Troy had woken up late and was in a rush, he arrived at school with literally two minutes to spare. He dumped his books in his locker and ran off to find Sharpay to walk with her to homeroom. He saw her up ahead, Sharpay looked at him and then walked in the other direction and detached herself from the conversation she had been having with this girl. Troy ran to her.

"Hey, how come you just walked off?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"What Gabriella doesn't need you so you decided to talk to me again?" Sharpay asked, sarcasm oozing from her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talked about yesterday after you bandaged my hand Troy. Gabriella needed a lift and was going to call her mother, but instead you decided to be a good person and give her a lift, I thought you were staying for a bit? And then, you just go, waltz out my house without a goodbye or anything, just because Gabriella needed a little something- you were rude to me. Do you still have feelings for her, is that what it is? Because I don't feel like being second best to anyone," She explained, frowning. Troy was sad, had he managed to unintentionally make her upset? He hadn't meant to be rude. It was then that he realised that he didn't like Sharpay mad at him, he wanted her to be happy and he enjoyed her company.

"Look Sharpay, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to, I didn't realise, I was just trying to be nice. There's no way I still have feelings for her, I dumped her remember? Besides I think there's this other girl I like...." He said, finding confidence from somewhere inside himself, the bell rang and Sharpay inched to her left to go to her class but stopped herself.

"Oh yeah, who?" She said and sighed, she was certain she and Troy were alright and now there was someone else, she would never admit it to anyone else anymore, but she was jealous.

"It's this girl who I really like, she's smart, funny and witty- not to mention incredibly talented and insanely gorgeous," Troy stepped forward as he said this until he was an inch close to her, Sharpay continued to look at him, arching her neck slightly from his height.

"You still didn't answer my question Troy," She said, wanting to get to class and this conversation to be done.

"She's just like you, she looks like you," He said and then bent his head down to meet her lips. Sharpay closed her eyes and Troy placed a hand on the side of her face to try and pull her slightly closer. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck. Fireworks exploded, this kiss was completely different to any other kiss the other had had. Sharpay soon pulled away, her arms still around his neck.

"Just for the record, I like you too Troy," She said smiling; Troy laughed and kissed her cheek. He took her hand and linked their fingers and they walked to homework together with huge smiles on their faces. Who cared if they were a few seconds late? Miss Darbus loved Sharpay so she wouldn't mind.

"How's your hand by the way?" He asked, looking at the plaster on her hand.

"Oh, it's fine, must have been your expert first aid skills," She giggled.

When the two entered everyone looked at them, Troy sat in his usual seat and Sharpay went to Miss. Darbus to whisper some false explanation as to why they were slightly late, Sharpay came to sit next to Troy and they smiled at each other. Neither of them noticed the daggers Ryan and Gabriella shot at them.

**A/N: Chapter 9! I finished it the other day, I'm a little behind :S My mocks went well- I was 1 off an A in English and we've won all our netball matches so far, so that's all good, but I've had tons of coursework! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter- don't forget to review please :D! **

**LucyLicious xxx**


End file.
